The Perfect Mix
by SapphicWarriorPrincess
Summary: This is about a year after Xena has died in Chin and Gabrielle has been travelling with her ghost since. She has been asked to perform as a bard in a big week long celebration, where she meets a strange young woman that seems familiar for some reason. She may be able to help Xena comeback! I do not own th show or any of the characters. Multiple chapters Xena/Gabrielle pair.
1. Chapter 1

"Calm down Xena!" Gabrielle huffs, as the gates to Stympheae come into view, while Xena's ethereal form follows closely behind her.

"Gabrielle, this is one of the last places Ares was seen before disappearing completely a few months ago! I overheard some people saying that he was so angry he blew up a building that day."

Quickly stopping, causing Xena to run into her back, Gabrielle faces her and calmly states

"I can handle myself. You know that. We've been traveling for a year like this since… since.."

Soothingly Xena takes Gabrielle in her arms, thankful that at least she can still touch Gabrielle and that Gabrielle can still see her

"I know. I know. You've proven that you are capable more times than I can count," pulling away slightly to look Gabrielle in the eye "but I just think that we should try and stay clear of anything Ares. What if he has plans to separate us or hurt you?"

"Xena, I won't let that happen." as she moves around Xena to head for the gates once again "Besides, I've never had a city send a messenger for me and directly asked for me to perform for them! I've already said yes. The pay is great, the job is basically risk free, and there will be hundreds of people there for the festival. Safety in numbers, remember?"

Exasperated "Fine! But I will be eavesdropping on people!"

"Xena -"

"No! This is my one stipulation and the only thing that will help keep you safe." Poking Gabrielle in the side for emphasis, causing the blonde to flinch and giggle.

"Hahaha! OKAY OKAY! I give. This ONE time!" wagging a finger in Xena's face and mumbles "Even though it is an invasion of privacy.." under her breath.

Exchanging glares and some fierce sticking out of tongues, the two walk through the gates.

Their ears and eyes are met with organized pandamonium. A myriad of colored flags and banners, covered in the city's crest and name, hang above hundreds of people milling about carrying building materials, cloth, food, and trinkets. The stall owners yell to the passersby with promises of delicious food, beautiful jewelry, fine clothing, etc. Obvious locals breeze by while tourists are caught in their webs. The numerous guards and soldiers monitor every movement made and make their presence very well known.

"They sure do have a lot of guards posted." Gabrielle says quietly to Xena, so she doesn't appear crazy, talking to nobody.

"I guess it's a bigger deal than we thought."

They both continue their journey towards the center of the large polis, slowly and claustrophobically, through the thick crowd. Eventually, a large stadium come into view, which is heavily adorned with flags and banners promising many performers and shows.

"Xena! My name! They've put my name up as 'Gabrielle the traveling bard'"

"They got the best!" Xena says into Gabrielle's ear as she pats her back.

Spotting a table in front of the stadium entrance, Gabrielle heads over to see what the deal is. "Is this where the performers sign in?"

"It is." a gruff man answers "Name?"

"Gabrielle."

Finally looking up from his scroll and changing his attitude completely "Oh Gabrielle! It's so lovely that you have come. We wanted only the best for our bicentennial and of course that is you!" rushing around and taking her by the arm, he leads her into the stadium, showering her in praises. Xena follows closely behind and scans the crowd one last time. A girl dressed in dark leather and silver scaled armor captures her attention as it appears that she is looking directly at her. They stare at each other for a few moments before the girl breaks away into the crowd. Xena makes a mental note to find her later and walks into the stadium.

"Stympheae has agreements with the tavern owners to let them stay for free! It has been arranged that you will stay in Takis' Tavern directly across from the stadium, so that you will have no trouble getting to and from the stadium. Again sorry about my gruff attitude before, I have been dealing with a lot of stuff for the celebration. Remember my name is Thanos and if you need anything you can send for me at the palace." Ending with that, Thanos swiftly turns and glides out of the stadium, his ornate red robe trailing behind him.

"He sure can move fast for a big guy." Xena jokes as they head toward the exit.

"Xena! Well I guess he has a lot to do and can't afford to move slowly." Playfully hitting her partner. The short walk to the tavern is devoid of talking because they would have had to shout with the roar of the crowd that was louder, for some reason, even though it was getting dark. It was apparent that people were in a hurry to get home, as they were bumped into constantly.

Finally entering Takis', they are greeted by delicious smells, and even more people. The room is very large, filled with as many tables that would fit and a small stage in the far right corner. They head for the bar, directly across from the door, and Gabrielle asks for her room key and some dinner. Overhearing her name, Takis stops schmoozing the other patrons and heads directly for Gabrielle.

"So you're the lovely bard we've all heard so much about! Come here! I'll clear a table for you!" Motioning for some soldiers in the far left table to clear out. "I'm Takis, the owner along with my wife, Yanna. Can I get you anything?"

"No, no I've already ordered, but could I get my room key?"

"Of course! Yes yes! Please don't hesitate to ask for anything at anytime! I'll be right back." he says, almost worriedly. He returns faster than conversation can be made with the key, some food, and takes Gabrielle's satchel to her room. Finally leaving Xena and Gabrielle to enjoy the evening.

While a starving Gabrielle chows down on a thick stew and bread, Xena scans the room, making sure any unsavory characters stay where they should. She, again, spots the young woman in the dark armor leaning against a wall near the entrance, seemingly making eye contact with her.

"This isn't possible. No one but Gabrielle can see me."

"Hmm?" Gabrielle looks up from her, nearly devoured food, with food still in her mouth.

"Nothing."

"People seem very excited to see me here. I've never had people act so willing to please before." she says between bites.

"Yeah… it's weird." still glancing at woman "And you've NEVER had someone so willing to please you?" Xena says suggestively to Gabrielle, making her nearly spit out her food with laughter, as couple of soldiers approach Gabrielle's table.

"Hey miss. Want some company?" One of the men inquire in, what appears to be, his most suave voice.

Xena growls "Not your kind of company buddy," which is only heard by Gabrielle.

"No thanks fellas. I only have eyes for this food and then bed."

"Oh come on a pretty girl like you shouldn't eat alone." They begin to sit in the chairs opposite the bard when sturdy hands came down hard on their shoulders.

"Lefteris, Marinos, take a walk." A stern voice demands causing them to rush straight to the door with fear.

The source of the voice is none other than the woman from earlier. She stands fairly tall, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, 'resembling Xena a bit' Gabrielle thinks. Her well muscled body is clad in black leather pants and bustier, with silver armor, which Xena notes 'Now that I'm closer it looks like dragon scales."

"Sorry about those two. They are new to the infantry and haven't quite learned their manners." she says directly to Gabrielle, although Xena swears she glances at her.

"No worries. I've dealt with a lot like them and a lot worse. Would you like to sit down?"

"I don't want to keep you late. I know that you have a big week ahead."

Not wanting the girl to leave "No please, sit. I'd like to talk to a local about the place."

Taking a seat across from Xena and Gabrielle "Well, I didn't exactly grow up here, but I'll do my best. I'm Eithne, by the way."reaching across the table to take Gabrielle's hand in a warrior's handshake.

"Gabrielle."

"Oh, I know. I'm a mercenary who was hired by the king to ensure the security of the city a while ago. It's my job to know who comes in and out of the city." Eithne says matter-of-factly.

"I saw that the security looked pretty tight. The king must be pretty cautious."

"There were… some incidents when I was passing through the town and so he hired me to ensure nothing like it would happen again, especially during the celebration of the city's establishment."

"What incidents? Gabrielle ask what the incidents were."

"Yeah, it seems like everyone in Greece is here. So you're a mercenary who was just passing through? Eithne doesn't sound like any name I've heard before." Gabrielle states, ignoring Xena's demands to hear what the accidents were.

"It's actually Celtic, but, yeah I have just, kind of, wandered from place to place since I was young. I don't really consider myself from anywhere. How about you? I mean, an amazing bard and warrior! I heard you used to travel with Xena The Warrior Princess." She says excitedly, moving the subject from herself.

"Yeah. I really miss travelling with her. She was my… best friend, but I'm trying to continue to what she believed in and do good wherever I can." Gabrielle says looking down at her lap to steal a glance at Xena, who was now looking directly at her with kind eyes.

"It sounds like you loved her very much and I think she was a wonderful person with the stories that I've heard. Will you be telling any of them this week?" she asks interestedly, leaning forward.

"Haha! Probably! She is my favorite subject and I was there for most of the stories!" She laughs, remembering some of the crazier adventures they've had since Xena died. "I might even tell some newer ones. We'll see. I think I am going to head to bed for tonight, though." Gabrielle states, rising from her chair causing Eithne and Xena to rise with her.

"Oh, alrighty then! Hopefully we can speak more later! Sleep well and if you need any help all of the guards are informed of your importance here." She states, slipping back into her straight faced military tone.

"Goodnight!" Gabrielle giggles and heads for the stairs. Xena's close proximity to Eithne's face, examining her, is the source of her mirth.

Eithne stands very still and watches Gabrielle leave, giving no hints as to whether she can sense Xena or not before she turns and leaves the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

"LEFTERIS! MARINOS!"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CRACK! The entire east wing barracks awoke to the sound of a door being kicked and finally breaking. What they heard next caused them to stay in their shared rooms.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" a feminine, but growling, voice yelled, followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the floor.

"W-we just..."

"JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO GET SOME HUH?" Two excruciating kicks resulting in a gross cracking sound was enough to make the two's bunkmates evacuate.

"We're sorry!" Lefteris sobs out, while lying on the floor clutching his surely broken ribs.

"We didn't know who she was." Marinos defends through gasps.

Eithne, who was now kneeling over them, leans in close to their faces and spits out

"I don't care if she was a prostitute. If someone says NO, they mean NO." emphasizing each no with a rough hit to each of their faces, ensuring black eyes. "I heard that you two were a bit disrespectful, and I had heard some stories about some vulgar behavior around town, but now that I know it's true I want it to stop. I will terminate both of you in every sense of the word if I hear anything."

Standing and brushing off her pants, Eithne states calmly

"Gabrielle is very important and you will not so much as look at her unless addressed. Is that clear?"

"Yes 'mam." they both say with matching sounds of pain.

Motioning to the terrified bunkmates in the doorway to assist the fallen men

"Get them to the infirmary."

Strolling out of the room and into the dark hallway, Eithne is met with the unmistakable shadow of the Supreme Commander of Stympheae's military, Theodorus.

"You were a little hard on them weren't you?" his voice stern but peppered with fragments of sleepiness. Eithne brushes past him with a large grin on her face causing the man to follow her into the armory.

"I don't think so."

"No?"

"No. If you don't catch insubordinance early then it grows and they think it's okay to do whatever they want." unlatching her scaled armor and placing it in her trunk carefully.

"They didn't do anything." Theo yawns, lounging on the trunk next to her.

"But they were going to. I've seen that look on many men and even you can't ignore the stupid things they do."

"They are jokers and they probably did have some ideas."

"It's fine to joke among the other soldiers, but they were in public and we can't have the public fear their own army."

"You're right. You always are, but I guess it doesn't help that they were talking to the bard, Gabrielle. Why are you so protective of her anyway?"

After locking her chest, she straightens her black leather pants and shifts up her bustier.

"I have somewhere to be. Goodnight." and with that, she exits through the hallway and out of the barracks into the chilled night air, leaving Theo wondering what hold a bard could have over the normally unruffled girl.

"Hehehe.. Xena stop." Gabrielle giggles in her sleep and turns over, causing Xena to pause and look back from her place at the window

'I can't be that good.' Xena thinks just as Gabrielle lets out a muffled moan.

'Maybe I am' a smile spreading across her face.

A good amount of the city can be seen from their window. The stadium, closed stands, the palace, in the distance, and houses mostly. A few guards making their rounds and a stray cat are all that disturb the still of the night. Xena had already made her rounds, phasing in and out of other guests' rooms, most of them sleeping, a couple of them not. This thought made Xena shudder and shake her head in attempts to forget the image. She peeped into some of the surrounding buildings, with nothing catching her interest, she returned to their room. Nothing had her attention until a dark figure appeared on the rooftop of a far building. It made its way stealthily across the rooftops towards the tavern until Xena no longer could see them and heard a soft thud. She made her way across the room and stuck her head through the wall to look into the hallway. A small trapdoor opened in the ceiling a few doors down and the figure dropped down, pulling the hatch closed with it. The figure approaches Gabrielle's room and puts their ear to the door, while Xena finally recognizes the figure as Eithne.

Xena almost goes to wake Gabrielle when Eithne pulls away from the door and sits down next to it.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell them without scaring them? I barely believe Ares myself?" she laughs to herself.

At the mention of Ares Xena steps into the hallway just as the girl looks up, she can't be sure in the darkness of the hallway, but it looks like Eithne glances her way. To test a theory, Xena makes her way in front of the hired hand and sits down.

"Why do you know Ares? Why are you outside of our room?"

The girl makes no move to look at or answer Xena, so she goes with a different strategy. Suddenly, she strikes her hand out and is surprisingly met with a satisfying slap.

"Ow, by the gods that hurt!" Eithne quietly says, while rubbing her cheek that is now emitting a soft fading light in the shape of Xena's hand.

"I can touch you! Why can I touch you?" Xena also whispers while marvelling at her own hand which is also glowing.

"I have many skills."

"Hey, that's my line. Wait, so you can hear me." suddenly inspired, Xena lunges forward and grabs Eithne by the throat "What do you want with Gabrielle? Why are you following us?"

The close proximity causes the strange glow to grow stronger on both of the women, causing Xena to release the young girl's throat.

Holding her throat and looking deeply into Xena's eyes "I-I think you and Gabrielle are my mothers."

"I think I would remember Gabrielle or I having a child, but nice try."

Xena strikes out her right fist only to be blocked by a swift movement and a flash of light. A series of punches and kicks are met with blocks and flashes of light.

"Please just listen to me." She begs quietly, hoping nobody finds her fighting nothing.

"Fine." Xena relents "But if I think your story is bull, I'll send you straight to Tartarus."

"Okay okay." Eithne places her hands in the air to show that she is not a threat

"Are we not going to address the glowing or..?"

"Just explain." Xena spits out

Eithne sits down in defeat and leans her head against the wall, eyes closed

"My whole life Ares has asked me to lead his army with him always saying 'I created you from the greatest warrior and the one who completed her.' and 'I probably put too much of the annoying blonde one in you. That's why you won't join me.' but I never wanted any part in his stupid game." pausing for a response and only being met with a deadset face, she continued

"I never really believed him until I heard stories of the Warrior Princess and the Travelling Bard. The descriptions seemed to fit so perfectly, but they were only stories until the news spread that you guys rose from the dead and found your daughter Eve. I was about fifteen years old at the time and decided to search for you guys, hoping that finally I could figure out who I was. When the news spread that you died in Chin, Ares appeared in a rage saying that since he no longer had any chance of having his Warrior Princess lead his army he would make his prodigy lead. WE fought, and when he realized I wouldn't give in he destroyed the tavern that used to be here and disappeared" she shrugged.

"So why was Gabrielle sent for?" Xena asked, while sitting across from the girl. She was beginning to think that she was just some fan, who had become so obsessed that she made up her own origin story.

"I didn't even know she was coming until they put up the banners a couple of days ago. Of course, I did everything in my power to find out why, and King Alexis said that he heard her tell some stories when he was younger and that she was the best bard that ever existed. I'm following her now because I don't want Ares coming back and trying to hurt her." she stated as though it was common knowledge.

"And why should I believe any of that?" Xena says, unimpressed

"I guess there is no reason you should. Look," sitting up on her knees, "I just want to keep Gabrielle safe just like you, but if you don't believe me maybe you should talk to Ares."

Standing and motioning around her "Well I can't since he's not here, so I guess your story will go unvalidated. Time for you to leave." beginning to shoo her away.

"Actually…. He is."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What in Tartarus do you mean he's here!" Xena whispers through gritted teeth while getting very close to the young warrior's face.

"I mean-" side-stepping Xena's approach and beginning to walk towards the hatch in the ceiling "That Ares really never left after his rage. Has he always thrown tantrums like a kid?" flinging the hatch open.

Xena suddenly grabbed her burly arm, ignoring the growing light, halting her and spins Eithne to face her.

"If Ares is here, Gabrielle is in danger. Why didn't you tell her to leave if you are so keen on protecting her?" searching the girl's eyes for any signs of fear only to be met with calm concern.

"Well… He isn't HERE here. He's actually just outside of town… in my house." she admits still glancing at the underneath Xena's hands on her arms.

"So you've joined him?!" Xena says incredulously, giving the girl a small shake

"NO! Oh gods no!" Eithne jokingly makes a gagging noise. "He's in an oil lamp." looking at Xena as though that should clear everything up.

"A lamp…. He's in a lamp." Xena lets go of the girl and leans back on her heel, once again convinced that the girl is just crazy and motions for her to continue 'This might be the most interesting thing I've seen since I died.' she thinks to herself.

"Yeah. He threw a tantrum after I turned him down the last time. He said 'If you change your mind, I'll be right here.' and blew up a building. There was a gold oil lamp sitting in the middle of the burnt ground, where the building was. I can only assume that he is in the lamp." Eithne shrugs

"You know what? Let's go. I've gotten tired of spying on people." Xena relinquished and jumped up hard enough to go through the ceiling and land on the roof.

"Yes!" Eithne fists pumps the air and pulls herself through the opening.

"How much further is your place? I don't like leaving Gabrielle for this long." Xena states, annoyed.

"Just a bit further." Eithne says while walking a bit ahead of Xena, excitedly.

'Huh. She kind walks like Gabrielle when she's excited' Xena thinks.

'I'd love for Gabrielle and I to actually have a chance to have a child together. It could tell stories like her and fight like me. It would have a love for justice and keep Gabs moral code. But with Solan, Hope and Eve something always had to go wrong. Why does evil have to stalk us and separate us from everything we love before we can even enjoy it?"

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Eithne announces and motions to a small hill, interrupting Xena's reverie.

"It's a hill."

"Ah yes! Or so it appears!" she makes her way to the side of the hill and parts some bushes revealing steps and a door. She jumps and flips, skipping over the steps, and lands in front of the door. Stepping inside the door, some muffled rustling is heard, and she quickly returns in the doorway with a torch and motions Xena down.

"Whatcha think?" Eithne asks when Xena finally entered the room, going around the fairly large circular room lighting torches on the wall. "I built this when Commander Theodorus hired me a year ago as their…. Freelance… agent? I don't know what I am. I just gather information and take care of unneeded individuals." the light revealing that the house was made of wood and cob.

"Pretty nice. A bit weird to live underground but creative. So.. you murder people for money." she stated now beginning to see the girl as a criminal.

She lit the wood in the stone fireplace and hopped over the cot on the floor to light the next torch.

"Thanks! I like my privacy and, yes and no." lighting the last torch and placing the one in her hand into a holder next to the door. "I can decline if I don't think that it's justified. They've only ever sent me after really awful people, murderers and the like. Half of the time I don't have to kill them, just bring them to the king for their punishment."

"Oh." she states and thinks to herself 'Damn she has a moral compass.' losing another reason to hate the girl.

The room was fairly barren, with nothing but the cot, a trunk, and some supplies on the very clean wooden floor. Various scrolls, cloths, weapons, and signs hang on the wall. One very familiar sign stood out. Rushing over Xena inspects the slightly charred sign,

"Hey! This was my mother's tavern sign!"

"I know. I lived with her for about a year before everyone went crazy and burned her at the stake." she said sadly, clenching and unclenching her fists, "She was the first person to really care about me. I had a bit of a rough childhood and eventually, when I went in search of you guys, I ended up in her tavern and ended up staying with her to help out. I took that before I left."

"Wow. You really did your research didn't you." touching the rough edges of the sign

"Well I didn't exactly have anything to look forward to. I don't believe Ares either, but the small part of me that does gives me hope that maybe I have a purpose."

"You know if all this is true you really shouldn't reveal so much to people. It can give them too much to use against you." she advises, feeling like she needed to lead the girl.

Eithne begins to unlatch the trunk next to her bed

"Oh, I've never told anybody any of this. I know you don't believe me, and even if you did, who would you tell besides Gabrielle? She would probably just think that you are trying your hand at storytelling." she laughs, "I lived with Joxer and Meg, and Lila and her husband too. Her daughter Sarah was really sweet. I bet you don't believe any of that either." she teases as she pulls an oil lamp deep from within the trunk. She tosses the lamp to Xena, who asks,

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Turning the lamp over and inspecting the symbols on the sides.

"I don't know. I've spent my whole life trying to make Ares go away. I never thought about how to summon him." She takes a look into the pot hanging above the fire, wondering if the stew would be safe to eat if heated enough.

Rolling her eyes and laughing at their similar situations with Ares, Xena attempts to wipe off some dirt covering a symbol.

"My name?" Xena states, suprised.

"Huh?" turning from her squat at the fireplace "Oh my gods!"

A lazy trail of red smoke began to rise from the nozzle and formed a thick cloud. An arrogant laugh sounded from the cloud that suddenly cleared to reveal Ares with his back turned to Xena and Eithne, who had joined her at her side.

"So you finally decided to reconsider, ey warrior girl?" he questioned, slowly turning to face them "You know, I almost thought that you would deny me forever. Just like-" caught off guard by the sight before him "Xena?"

"Really Ares? Rising from a lamp? That's a little too showy even for you." Xena smirked, one eyebrow raised.

"Damn! I didn't think it would actually work!" Eithne cursed

"Hey, watch the language." Xena warned

"Slipping into mommy mode even in death, I see Xena." He said, attempting to recover from his fumble.

"See that's what we're here about, Ares. This one says you've been following her like you did to me and telling her that she was created from 'The Warrior Princess and The Blonde One."

"Oh yeah, that. You see that time you died, and actually stayed dead for 25 years, left me without the chance of getting the best warrior for my army, so I thought I would create one from you and Gabrielle's essence. I THOUGHT that adding Gabrielle's essence would make her soul complete, so she wouldn't worry about love or anything. Obviously, that didn't work though, instead she got a double dose of stubborn from both of you" He began walking around the room inspecting the pieces on the wall. "So you kept Xena's stuff that I gave you!" touching a child's wooden sword and rubbing the hem of a fur cloak.

"You had my stuff?" Xena quietly questioned and then shook her head, "Don't change the subject Ares!" Xena barked,

Holding up his hands in defeat,

"Fine. Fine." and sits on the cot and lounges back, "Where should I start?"

Simultaneously Xena and Eithne burst out

"Great! Now I have to burn it!"

"Great! Now she has to burn it!"

Glancing at each other Xena continues,

"Start at the beginning."

Thanks for reading! More to come! I would love feedback, good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Knock knock knock_

A soft knock at the door stirs Gabrielle.

"Knock knock. Miss Gabrielle?" a muffled voice inquires through the door.

Gabrielle lifts her face from the pillow. Opening one eye she is blinded by the sunlight pouring in through the window.

"Ugh." she moans into her pillow and turns over onto her back. "Why does someone always have to wake me up?"

"I-I'm sorry? What was that Miss Gabrielle? Do you want me to bring your breakfast back later?"

"Oh!" Gabrielle shoots up. Her stomach growls, letting her know that she will not be taking her breakfast later. "Sorry, I'm coming!" searching for her hastily discarded top and skirt. "Damnit Xena, where did you throw it?" finally spotting it on the armoire "Ah-hah!"

"Miss Gabrielle?" and suddenly the door is flung open making the woman holding the tray jump.

"Sorry! I'm not exactly a morning person!" huffs a disheveled Gabrielle, running her fingers through her hair and straightening her skirt.

"Me neither!" the woman laughs "I'm Takis' wife Yanna." handing over the tray of food.

"Yeah, he mentioned you when he introduced himself last night." taking the tray of food from Yanna.

"He has been nervous this week because of the festival and all the things we have heard about you. We want everything to go smoothly."

"What have you heard?" Gabrielle mumbles after taking a bite of bread and finally wondered where Xena was.

"OH! Nothing bad of course!" the woman stresses. "I only mean that we have heard of your amazing stories and want you to be as stress free as possible."

Swallowing the remains of a grape, she counters, "I don't know if I'm THAT good."

Rushing to the blushing bard's side, Yanna persists "You must be! We've all heard about your stories and can't wait to hear them from your own mouth." she gushes, "I mean even the king insist-. OH that's right! I almost forgot!"

Surprised by Yanna's outburst, Gabrielle watches the rotund woman rummage through her apron.

"The king's personal messenger brought this by very early this morning!" pulling out a small scroll and thrust it towards Gabrielle.

Wiping her hands, she grabs the note and begins to read it. Realizing the hyper woman was reading over her shoulder, Gabrielle angles it towards Yanna. Grinning, she thought 'A nosy innkeeper. I guess she's in the right business to hear some crazy stuff.'

Announcing aloud "It says he wants to see me at noon to meet and go over my security details."

"OH THE KING! You get to meet the king!" Yanna marvels, "He's so handsome and nearly your age too. You know he doesn't have a wife yet." nudging Gabrielle "Boy, if I was 20 years younger and about 50 pounds lighter!"

"Oh no Yanna, I'm not at all interested. You can keep him all to yourself!" Gabrielle jokes, walking her to the door.

"I'll tell my husband he has some competition then!" Yanna leaves giggling and blushing.

With the door shut, Gabrielle looks around the room, "Xena?" she called, "Huh. Must have found something interesting."

Sitting back down to finish her breakfast, Gabrielle contemplates on Xena's absence.

"She has been kind of restless since she can't fight or talk to anyone but me." asserting between bites of bread and jam. "Although she didn't talk much before anyway" making herself giggle. Finished with her breakfast, Gabrielle checks her outfit in the mirror. Placing her sais in her boots, she heads out to explore.

"Xena will just have to find me on her own."

Outside the tavern, the city was even more hectic than the previous day. Nearly 1,000 people milled about. Salesmen, some with stands and some with rolling carts, yelled loudly over the roar of the crowd. The colosseum stood several stories high. Casting a long shadow over this side of the town, indicating that it was still fairly early. Deciding to take her time and do a little shopping, Gabrielle was thankful that Xena wasn't here to complain about her decision.

A couple of hours later, and a few coins lighter, Gabrielle takes her new articles to her room. She bought a few necessities, a waterskin and some medicinal herbs, but she was most excited about the new outfit she got. The pants were brown, and a little loose (perfect for fighting). Strips of leather were sewn to the outer edges to protect her legs. Gabrielle had felt inspired by the mercenary girl's style of leather pants. Holding up the tight brown, sleeveless leather top she thought,

'I do like to show a bit more skin than her though.' Recalling the Eithne, who covered her entire body in dark, tight leather. Even her neck and palms had leather encasing them.

"I guess it is a little cooler here, and it sounded like she might be from up north." Stating aloud.

Slipping off her tattered, red, velvet garments, Gabrielle tosses them aside. After tying and fastening everything, Gabrielle turns to the mirror. Twisting and turning to see from all sides, she thinks she looks... protected.

"It might not be the most glamorous, but with all the fighting I've had to do without Xena, I've gotten quite a few knicks."

* _knock knock_

Two rough raps on the door caused Gabrielle to jump. She goes to open the door and finds a stern soldier standing before her.

"Miss Gabrielle." He addresses her, bowing slightly "I am to escort you to the palace to speak with the king."

"Oh! I don't need an escort. I travel alone all the time." she points out with her characteristic large smile.

"Yes ma'am, but the king insists. Any failure to follow through with the king's orders results in immediate termination and exile." he states in the same clear tone that all soldiers seem to have.

"Well that seems a bit harsh, and we can't have that happening, so let's go." she states, stepping out of the door and closing it behind her.

Gabrielle attempted conversation twice before conceding that the soldier will not talk. Once after passing the colosseum,

"Hey! Do you have any performers you want to see this week?"

"..."

And once after passing the military building with soldiers getting into formation

"So.. what kind of guy is the king? Seems pretty serious if he has this many guards posted."

"..."

Nothing, so they continued their short walk in silence.

After turning at the large military building, the palace came into view. Although it was only about three stories high, the home was sprawling, seeming to go on forever. It ran behind the military buildings that stood at each side, giving quick access to security. The entrance was a large iron gate leading to a courtyard that held lush plants and trees, giving it the feel of an oasis. Gabrielle had never even seen some of them before. A pool of water that dissected the wide pathway.

Gabrielle was lead past the courtyard, up wide steps, and through towering columns. A tall wooden door covered in elaborate iron trim, resembling ivy, opened with their approach. A long marble room, that could have housed everyone in Greece, lead to short steps and a wide table. The soldier took her through the room and through a maze of doors and hallways. Their trip ended with king's office, which was uncharacteristically small and modest. A few shelves of scrolls, a small wooden desk, and two chairs were all that sat in the room. Dressed plainly in a white robe and a red velvet cloak, the king sat behind the desk.

"Thank you." he acknowledges in a clear deep voice, cuing the soldier to bow and leave.

"It really is you!" he marvels, "Here, I have aged 30 years since I saw you last, but you have barely aged. Sorry! I am Alexis, King of Stympheae." walking around his desk to kiss her hand.

"Pleased to meet you!" she smiled, "It seems you already know me?"

Motioning for her to sit down, Alexis leans against the desk.

"Yes, I saw you perform when I was five at a tavern. I thought that your stories of the warrior woman were magnificent." he extols

"Thank you! Xena is my favorite story subject, considering I witnessed most of the stories first hand." she admits, smiling and scratching the back of her head.

"Some of them are just so unbelievable, but they must be true otherwise you would be nearly 50 by now! So, you really died and came back after 25 years?" he asks, leaning forward with intrigue.

"I did, but I think I'll wait and divulge the details in my performances this week." she impishly smiles.

"Darn! Well you can't blame me for trying to get a private storytelling." he jokes, getting up and going back to sit in his chair. "Sadly, I did not bring you here for a story but to tell you your schedule and the security measures we have taken. After your first performance tonight, the people will probably be very eager to meet you. Each performer was told to attend the security meeting today and has been assigned a guard." he explains, "Commander Theodorus has chosen our best soldier for you, Eithne."

"I met her last night, actually! She was very sweet."

"Sweet? That's a word I've never heard to describe her. Scary, cold, dangerous, dead inside, yes, but never sweet. I don't even think I've heard two words out of the girl. She seems to terrify everyone she meets. Hell, even Theodorus is a little on guard when she's around, and he's a building of a man," he counters.

"Oh! Maybe it wasn't the same person. I think she said her name was Eithne, which is an unusual name anyway." Gabrielle says knitting her brows together in confusion.

"You would know if you met her. She isn't from around here though. Commander Theodorus found her demolishing a band of cutthroats he and a group of men were sent to capture. He said he had never seen someone fight like that. Thirty to one, evidently." shaking his head he continued, "He said it was like watching a blur with a knife and that he had to have her for his army. She does mostly solo missions, but sometimes she trains the other soldiers in fighting techniques. They always dread that day because it usually ends up in a lot of bruises, but she is VERY effective."

"I've seen some pretty amazing fighters and the Warrior Princess in action. I'd like the chance to see how she compares and maybe even get a few pointers."

"Your wish is my command. After the security meeting, I will have her sent to the training grounds. We have some new recruits that should probably be cut down to size. They seem to think that they are big shots now that they are in my army." he remarks.

"Well, if she's half as good as Xena then they will be."


	5. Chapter 5

"Really! I've been to India!"

"I remember you. You were the devi that went crazy!"

Looking down sheepishly, "Yeah, turns out that was a little possession, BUT we got it taken care of." Gabrielle defends.

"Of course! I saw you after, and you were fine. Besides, we've all heard of all the great things you two have done. I'm Amala, by the way." the older indian woman introduces herself as she straightens her deep purple sari.

"Gabrielle." she responds, shaking her hand.

"Where is the tall woman that was traveling with you?"

"Oh, um, she… passed away last year." Gabrielle admits sadly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I wouldn't have asked if-"

"Amala, it's fine." Gabrielle interjects, "She died doing what she loved, getting justice for the right people." Then Xena walked in, scanning the room until she found gabrielle and headed toward her.

Smiling, "It even feels like she's still around sometimes. Excuse me." Gabrielle heads to the corner of the room slightly behind a column.

"Gabrielle! I need to talk to you!" Xena says in a hurried tone while taking Gabrielle into her arms for a crushing hug.

"Xena, what-"

"Okay everybody!" the king's assistant announces in his high-pitched voice upon entering the room Gabrielle and all the other important entertainment for the week were being held in. "It's time for you all to enter the throne room for the meeting. You will line up on the stairs to the right of the king's throne, filling in any empty spaces. Understood?"

A random assortment of bored yesses and a few nervous "Yes sir's" responded, while filing out of the door into the throne room. Young soldiers, in matching iron armor, filled the room in a square formation on each side of a carpet running from the entryway of the palace to the throne. The king sat with a kind face on, acknowledging the passing performers who gave a small bow as they passed, winking at Gabrielle who was the last in line. Xena, following closely behind her, snarled at the king, nearly making Gabrielle laugh out loud.

After they settled in their small group on the stairs, a line of military officials, in custom showy armors, marched in through the massive door and by the tall columns in the room. First in line was a man that stood nearly seven feet tall and was as wide as three men, who Gabrielle assumed must be the Commander Theodorus that the king mentioned earlier. His armor was golden and plain, in the same style of the Spartans, with red cloth underneath. The general, shielded behind Theodorus, was a tall, lean, muscular man in white armor with gold gilding, flashing a large charming smile. The colonel and battalion leader were twins, sporting the same slick black hairstyles, dark brown eyes, and swimmers physique, wearing silver armor and blue cloth. The captain was the only one wearing the same iron armor and green cloth as the rest of the foot soldiers. He had long brown hair, tied back, a sweet face, and a fairly large physique.

"What do they feed them here? They are massive!" Xena says aloud, Gabrielle nodding in agreement.

The last person in line had the most unusual armor they had ever seen. It resembled the dragons they saw in paintings in Chin, and covered their entire body. It was obviously a chainmail, but the chains were individually made scales tipped in black, giving it the appearance of being extremely sharp. It ran from mid neck to every extension, curved spikes on the outer parts of the forearm with a knifelike appearance, and short sharp claws on the fingertips. All of this just barely covering the black leather underneath. The same shiny, mid-length, brown hair that hung loosely around a young face was the same they had seen the night before, but the face and eyes were hard. The eyes that met Gabrielle and Xena's were still sparkling blue, but dead, giving no indication of recognition. Eithne trailed noiselessly behind the large men.

all the officials kneeled one by one in front of the king before lining up on either side of him, spanning the reaches of the room before Theodorus spoke.

"You have all been gathered here because you are the newest recruits. You have not been through any celebration or battle, but you have been training very hard in preparation. You all know of the celebration that will happen this week and will be given your posts with more experienced soldiers this afternoon along with a final training with Commanding Officer Eithne." who stepped forward slightly in recognition and then stepped back, an audible groan was heard among the soldiers facing them. Theodorus turns back slightly to address King Alexis, "Sir."

Standing, the king takes a few steps forward to stand between the Commander and General. "First, I would like to welcome our guests who are here to make this celebration of our city's establishment special." waving a hand toward Gabrielle and the nearly 100 other entertainers who all waved slightly at the clapping that ensued. Once the applause died down, Alexis continued "You are welcome to enjoy the festivities on your off time, your jobs are to protect and keep peace while you are on duty. The many cultures I have had brought in are all just as important as our own and will be respected. The best in each category from each culture will compete over the week and the winners will compete Friday in an ultimate competition." looking around at the young faces. "I will now hand things over to my assistant, Ilabrat." Rushing to stand on the first step Ilabrat opens a scroll and clears his throat.

"I will list the locations and schedule of the activities this week, starting with tonight's performances. A map of the city is posted in the armory along with a list of cultures and activities referring to where they will be held."

Stympheae's Bicentennial Schedule

Sunday

5 P.M. Amphitheater: Sophocles-Antigone

8 P.M. Amphitheater: Bard Gabrielle

9 P.M. Fields: Eratosthenes-Astronomy

Monday

6-8 A.M. Fields: Gautama Buddha-Yoga and meditation instruction

8-11 A.M. Amphitheater: Performances from India's best

1- 4 P.M. Arena: Foot races, Javelin, long jump, discus.

5 P.M. Amphitheater: Euripides-Medea

8 P.M. Amphitheater: Stories by Aesop

Tuesday

6-8 A.M. Fields: Yue Nue-Tai Chi instruction

8-11 A.M. Amphitheater: Performances from Chin's best

1-4 P.M. Arena: Wrestling, Boxing, and Pankration

5 P.M. Amphitheater: Aeschylus-Prometheus Bound

8 P.M. Amphitheater: Aristotle talks

Wednesday

6-8 A.M. Fields: Ayurveda and Acupuncture instruction

8-11 A.M. Amphitheater: Beauty contest hosted by Aphrodite

1-4 P.M. Lake: Swimming and diving Competition

5 P.M. Amphitheater: Sophocles Oedipus Rex

8 P.M. Amphitheater: Homer storytelling

Thursday

6-8 A. M Fields: Hippocrates and Galen medicinal class

8-11 A.M. Amphitheater: Performances from Germanic and Celtic tribes

1-4 P.M. Arena: Horse and chariot racing

5 P.M. Amphitheater: Euripides-Alcestis

8 P.M. Amphitheater: Poems by Sappho

Friday

6-11 A.M. Fields: Archery and swordfighting

1-7 P.M. Final competition

8 P.M. All of this weeks' story tellers speak.

Rolling up the scroll, "Smaller demonstrations will be given around the city in designated areas. King Alexis." Ilabrat bows and goes to stand beside the king's throne.

"I thank you all for your service and enjoy yourselves this week" Alexis announces and is greeted by a resounding huzzah from the soldiers.

As the officials and soldiers leave, Xena turns back to Gabrielle to speak with her.

"Where in Tartarus where you this morning?" Gabrielle asks quietly as they file out behind the rest.

"I-I-Well it's hard to explain and I don't even know if all of it's true or not, but it's kind of-crazy."

"Crazier than what we normally get involved in?"

"Oh yeah." Xena states and when she doesn't continue Gabrielle pushes,

"Well… where were you?"

"Well, I was right. Ares is here."

"WHAT!?" Gabrielle says a little too loud, gaining odd looks from the others. Just as they get out of the door Gabrielle pulls Xena to behind a large bush in the garden.

"Okay, so what did he say? What did he do? Are you alright? What does he want? How-"

"Gabrielle!" Xena halts her, grabbing her face and smooshing her cheeks "I'll explain everything. Let's head back to the room so we can talk freely." letting go of her face.

Groaning loudly "No, I can't! I'm supposed to watch the soldiers training with Eithne. The king said she's one of the best fighters around."

"Yeah and I know why. That's who Ares told me about."

"HA and you believe him?" Gabrielle laughs just as a guard quickly parts the bush they were behind.

"M'am what are you doing?"

"OOOO you're in trouble." Xena teases

"Oh, me? I'm just admiring the plants here." Grabbing a leaf off of the bush and putting it up to his face "Do you think this is a foreign plant?"

Eyeing her suspiciously and then waving his arm towards the iron gates"Please move along m'am."

Gabrielle and Xena head to the training grounds behind the barracks finding a tree with a good view to sit under and no one near enough to hear. Sitting down and lacing their fingers together, they watch the soldiers lining up behind their officers facing their instructor, Eithne.

"Okay! What happened?"

"Well, Ares said-"

 _Very early that morning back in Eithne's house._

"Where should I start?" Ares asks, lounging back on the cot.

Simultaneously Xena and Eithne burst out

"Great! Now I have to burn it!"

"Great! Now she has to burn it!"

Glancing at each other Xena continues,

"Start at the beginning."

"Fine. You see when you drank that little vial 30 years ago I really thought you were dead, so I didn't exactly have a champion anymore. I figured if I searched hard enough I could find a warrior with similar abilities but after ten years no luck, so I came up with a plan to make one." he smiles at both of the ladies, who do a mock smile back, and continues "You see, since you were SO stubborn about joining me I tried to figure out why. I THOUGHT it was because of that old tale of the human being split in two and searching for their soulmate-blah blah blah thing, so I took some of your essence and some of Gabrielle's essence and bound them together. Of course, what I created didn't want to be my champion either!" he said through his teeth at Eithne "No matter how hard I tried, she just wouldn't join me. Like mother like daughter and like other mother."

"Why would I join you after all the torture you put me through?!" Eithne says in fury making Xena put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Ares do you think we are that dumb? You can't just take essences and make people." she said motioning to the girl beside her.

Sitting up in defiance "Oh, really! Well did you know related souls light up when they touch each other. You know that family connectedness crap."

Stopping, both Xena and Eithne turn to look at the glowing hand on her shoulder.

"You can only see it if you are just a soul or a god. That's why only Xena glows or leaves a print on the skin for a bit."

Only half listening now, Xena and Eithne fully face each other with wide searching eyes.

"Is it?" Eithne asks quietly "Do YOU think it's true?"

"I-I don't know." Xena says as she touches her face with one hand and removes it revealing a print. "I've learned not to trust Ares on anything though. I'll need a second opinion or something."

"Okay, I'm out! This is too much mushy family time for me!" Ares announces while pushing up off the ground to stand "I think I've been cramped up in that oil lamp for too long. I'm think I'm gonna go find something more interesting to do or anything else, for that matter."

"Wait! How do we know anything you said is true?" Xena reaches for him, but phases through.

"I think after working so hard to get both of you, I just don't care enough anymore to lie to you." He says strolling out of the door "If you don't believe me ask my sister!" he calls out behind him before shutting the door.

"Ugh!" Eithne sounds plopping back on her cot "This is too much to deal with for a week like this." staring up at the ceiling "So what are you going to do?"

Looking at the soft glowing print slowly disappearing from the girl's cheek "I don't know. I guess I have to find Aphrodite."

"Well you're in luck because she's in town this week." she states pointing at Xena "She is hosting a beauty contest on Wednesday. I don't think she in town yet though."

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking." Xena observes, while going back to look at the stuff on the walls. "Either we will find her before or we won't. Wow. This really is my stuff." she ends quietly.

"Yep." Standing up, Eithne goes over to Xena "He only gave me a couple things like the sword and your cloak from when you had Solan. The rest I gathered on my own." she watches Xena rub her hand over the fur of the cloak. "Do you or Gabrielle want any of it? I wouldn't feel right keeping it to myself. OH NO, GABRIELLE! What are we going to tell her? What will she think? Will she think I'm evil like Hope or crazy like you thought?" She frets softly.

"She'll love you. I think she already does." Xena reassures her "She wouldn't shut up about you when we got back to the room. 'Do you like her pants? I'd like to wear pants. She was really covered up, huh? You think she's just cold? It's weird. Her eyes were the same color as yours, but I think her skin was a little more my shade. Did you see how those guys ran after she caught them flirting with me? I thought you both were going to pounce.' I couldn't get a word in edgewise."

Turning a little red "Really? I'm glad she liked me. I usually try to keep it professional, but I couldn't help myself."

"I know how it is, especially in an army." placing her hand on her shoulder once again "Look, I'm going to go try to find Aphrodite and then tell Gabrielle. You probably shouldn't try to tell her until I talk to her. She might react like I did. Okay?"

"Yeah. I have a shift in a couple of hours and a meeting at noon, anyway."

Not being sure on how to say goodbye to each other yet, they decide on a warrior handshake and Xena leaves.

"I guess I'll try to get in two hours sleep." Extinguishing all the torches, Eithne flops back down on her cot, unable to sleep.

Thanks for reading! If you have any feedback or don't like something please, let me know. I'm open to suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

"So did you find Aphrodite?" Gabrielle asks excitedly eyes searching.

"No. I searched all morning, but she's not around here yet." Xena said, picking at the grass in frustration.

When Gabrielle doesn't respond to her account, Xena decides to watch the training in front of her until she's ready to talk.

"This week, you will be dealing with thieves, pickpockets, scammers, and possibly assassin's." Eithne stands in front of the inexperienced soldiers. Having traded her dress armor for leather sparring pads, she points to a soldier in front who was not standing at attention "You. Front and center!" Pointing to a spot just in front of her. He lazily strolls over, winking back at his friends.

"Good morning there sweety. How may I service you today?" He says confidently, earning a few chuckles and small gasps from the block of soldiers behind him.

"Oh, he's definitely new. I'd kill him." Xena states, leaning forward slightly to get a better look.

"Oh. How lovely a joker." Eithne says in a mocking tone. Beginning to circle him like a shark, she announces "Boys, when you catch someone breaking a law, it is not your job to punish them but to bring them to the jail, where they will be judged for their… misdoings." Stopping to face the boy just a couple of years her junior she announces "Where, if found guilty, It is my job to… take care of them." Boring deeply into his eyes, making him strain his neck backwards and look away as he begins to regret his previous statement. "If you do happen to apprehend someone and they become violent, it is your duty to protect yourself and those around you." holding her hand out at the soldier and curling one finger toward her, he launches into attack.

Running full speed at her in a tackle, Eithne calmly side-steps and sticks one leg out. Unable to stop himself in time, the youth tumbles face first into the dirt, legs flying above him and nearly flipping over.

"Ung" he groans and stands quickly, shaking his head. Bidding to recover from his embarrassment, he launches at Eithne's back. Not looking, She jump and flips backwards, landing behind him, and kicks his derriere. The soldier is once again hugging the dirt.

"You don't have to launch an attack or even engage with the person. Let their rage and force work for you. If you do happen to get an aggressor who insists on fighting though." stopping as the fallen one smacks the ground with his hand.

"AGH!" Standing up faster than before and taking a fighting stance in front of Eithne, who has her arms crossed and is leaning back on one foot.

"She's pretty good! That flip was as graceful as I've ever seen." Xena, now sitting fully forward and crossed legged, looks at Gabrielle who is just watching the scene in front of her, head slightly tilted.

Xena turns back to the fight just as the kid throws the first punch. Stepping back and grabbing his outer arm, Eithne pulls and pokes just under his armpit. He turns back even more frustrated, now that he no longer has use of his right arm, and sidekicks his left leg forcefully at her midsection. Blocking his leg outward with her right foot, she counters by stepping closer to his body. Putting her left leg behind his right foot and straightening her leg, his knees buckle,and she pushes him backwards. Her face fully deadpan throughout the entire demonstration.

She steps back from the groaning body in front of her and addresses the others once again.

"The techniques you have been learning over the past few weeks will work on anyone, no matter their size. It's all about-"

"She deadened his arm. I wonder where she learned that?" Gabrielle asks, finally breaking her silence.

"I don't know, but she kept it under control. When I was her age I would have killed him. Actually I did kill one of my soldiers who talked to me like that… more than one"

"You might have then, but now you give people a second chance."

"Because you showed me that people can change." Xena says leaning back, and taking Gabrielle's hand once again, kissing her softly.

Breaking away "Maybe I helped, but you've always been good deep down. You just had to be tough. You lived in a dog eat dog world with those men, especially since they were under a warlord..." Laying her head in Xena's shoulder "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Xena asks, tracing patterns on Gabrielle's arm.

"Do you think she's our daughter or not?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know. I mean the glowing thing is weird, but it happened before Ares said anything about it. He could have just used that to add credit to his story." Xena begins contemplatively.

"But what would he have to gain by saying she's our daughter?"

"Who knows. He never does anything that he doesn't stand to gain something from and he would never just give up on having the most powerful army. It has to be a trick to get me back."

"He was after you for a long time though, and he did save our lives on Olympus."

"That's true, and he has professed his love for me more times than I'd like to remember. It just seems so impossible. How does a person just get made from nothing."

"She's a lot like us in a lot of ways and it would be nice to have a child we could raise together. I mean we have Eve, but it would be nice to have a child that is both of us. Why do our children always get taken away when they are babies? Why can't we ever just have the chance to raise one in peace?"

Hearing the catch in Gabrielle's breath, Xena wraps her arm around her and holds her tightly, softly shushing her "I don't know, but I do know one day we will find a way. I'll make sure of it. We can always settle down and there are always orphanages."

"But what if they can't see you, and I'm just the crazy parent that talks to their imaginary friend?"

"Well, I hope I'm more than a friend now." Xena jokes, earning a small giggle and a light slap on the thigh, lightening the mood.

"Oh you are. You're my very special friend." Gabrielle says seductively, beginning to slowly rub her hand on Xena's thigh.

Standing up quickly Xena announces, "Race you to the room!" and begins to run off towards the tavern.

"Hey! No fair! Ghosts don't get tired!" Gabrielle races after her.

"Hey baby! Come here often?" Ares says sidling up to a blonde beauty about to enter the baths.

Giggling and standing a little taller in her wrap "Actually no. I'm here for the pageant on Wednesday. Care to show me around?"

"Yes, I would." he says deeply placing his hands on her hips and leaning in towards her ear "I'd like to do a few other thing to you too." earning more giggling

"Ares." a deep voice sounds behind him.

Rolling his eyes and abandoning the place on the girl's neck "I'm a little busy if you don't mind. Now where were we?"

"Too busy for an old friend and aren't you one of the pageant girls?"

"Oh no!" causing the shapely girl to scurry off.

"Really man!" finally turning around to face him. "Do I know you?"

"Oh yes! Remember Odin's birthday about 8 years ago? You know the one with the chains?" King Alexis raises an eyebrow seductively.

"Sorry Kingy, I remember that night. It was with an Egyptian beauty dressed as lioness. I think her name was Mina?"

"Menhit you jackass! You can't even remember my name?" He aggresses, barring his teeth and growling.

"Woah woah! Last time I checked Menhit was a lady and buddy you sure ain't one!"

Stepping back and relaxing his face "Ah yes. I forget that I'm in a man's body sometimes."

"That's too bad. I'm going to leave now." turning to walk down the hallway.

"No wait! It really is me Menhit! Come on, let me explain." he pleads

"No thanks, man! Lay off the Henbane!" He calls back, nearly out of the corridor.

"I can get your warrior back!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Ares turns around "I'm listening."

 _In King Alexis' office_

Sitting in a chair with his feet up on the desk, Ares balances it on it's back legs. Alexis sits on the edge of the desk with his legs crossed very femininely looking intently at Ares.

"Dude, you're really creeping me out looking at me like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He says sarcastically "You know it's your fault I'm not in my regular body."

"My fault?! What do I have to do with it?" he asks pointing to himself.

"Nothing, besides the fact that you upset the balance of the gods when you helped Xena kill the Olympian gods." He states looking at his nails.

"What balance? So some big headed jerks are gone! Big whoop!"

"Do you really have your own head shoved so far up your own ass that you didn't notice what was going on?" he leans back on one hand.

"At least it's a nice ass." grinning smugly "Let's say I don't know what's been going on." looking around the room.

"Well let me catch you up." Standing up and beginning to pace beside his desk "Five years ago when your little Warrior Princess went all vigilante, the other gods felt the brunt of it. Some simply died. Some turned into their human forms with no memory of their godly life," Slamming his hands down on the desk "and some got shoved into the nearest human body!" Lifting his hands up and placing them on his hips "Luckily, I got Kingy here and all of his memories."

"Oh, do I know." Ares says, recalling his short stint as a human, "But what am I supposed to do? And what does this have to do with Xena again?"

"Ah! That's where my genius comes in." Taking a seat, he continues, "You see, after I got shoved in this body, I searched everywhere for a way out. I gathered as much information as possible and along the way stumbled upon a better goal. Power."

"Power?"

"Yes. I found out that gods that got put into other humans bodies can still sense other gods, including the one's that are now in their powerless human forms." pausing to look at Ares, "I also found out how to take their power."

"What! How!?" Ares asks hungrily.

"No, no, no Ares. I'm not playing all my cards just yet. All you need to know is that I know how to do it and that I want you to rule at my side." He says with a smirk.

"Why should I believe that you would give up any power to another god?" he asks, unconvinced.

"You see that's just it! I won't be giving up power!" He stands excitedly "In fact, there will be too much power for one god! I figured since you are a war god and I'm a war goddess, we could complete each other and rule in absolute power."

Putting a hand to his chin in consideration, Ares takes a long pause. Menhit/Alexis grows impatient and sits in the chair beside Ares.

"Come on! You know what all the texts say! They always repeat "Man and woman" this and "Man and woman" that. We could complete the circle and become more powerful than anyone could ever be." looking at Ares with pleading eyes.

"What would I have to do?" Ares says hesitantly.

"All you have to do is help find the unidentified gods, give up the one you created from Xena, and help my use them in the ceremony on Friday."

Pausing for a bit and then standing "Okay, I do all that. What about Xena?"

"Ugh! Her! You really think you'd be over her by now! With all the power we will have, we could control any human we want. You could bring anyone back from the dead and use them however you please." Alexis says, standing with his hands on his hips, once again.

"Fine. You have a deal." going to shake hands with Alexis and stopping at the last second "But I'm not revealing who my prodigy is yet. Just leave it up to me to get them to you." closing the handshake.

Alexis steps slightly closer to Ares pulling him in to whisper into his ear "I can't wait to be back in my body so you can touch me like you did before."

Letting go and backing up "Okay, me too, but it's creepy when you're a dude. We'll talk when your hot again!" and disappears.

"Man, I can't wait to do that too!" Alexis whines and plops down into his chair "How the hell do guys think with these things always excited." he says staring down into his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Gabrielle asks, worriedly pulling at the dark green himation she had picked out with Xena for her performance.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You look amazing and that is definitely my favorite color on you." Xena responds, tenderly straightening the gold headband on Gabrielle's head and kissing her forehead when she was done.

"She's right you know." Eithne agrees after silently appearing in the doorway of the small stone room behind the amphitheater. Going over to stand beside Xena, she informs Gabrielle,

"The crowd will be looking for something a little more upbeat after just seeing Antigone."

"Yeah! Why are they doing Sophocles' plays out of order?" Gabrielle inquires while leaning around the corner to look onto the stage.

"I think the director just likes this one more." Eithne shrugs "And they are constantly performing plays here so it's no big deal to do them out of order."

" **Ladies and gentlemen! I hope that play really gave you something to think about."** The director addresses the audience " **We thank the Athens' Thespians group for travelling here to give us a taste of that great democratic culture and for keeping the stage clean enough for our next guest. She has travelled far and wide with a great warrior to bring these tales to you! Please welcome, The Traveling Bard of Poteidaia, Gabrielle!"**

"You're on!" Eithne shouts over thunderous applause and shouts.

"Break a leg!" Xena leans in, giving her one last kiss.

Walking out to mostly darkness, because of the torches with blockers in her direction, Gabrielle waves to the slight outline of the risers and people around her. After reaching the middle, it takes a few moments for the roar to die down.

" **Thank you! Thank you so much for your wonderful applause! As he said, I am Gabrielle, and I would like to premise my story with a short summary of how I met the Warrior Princess, herself." Taking a short pause to gather her thoughts, "Her father… Her mother… Her brothers… And her. Long ago, the four and their town lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when Cortese attacked. Only the Warrior Princess, forged in the heat of battle, could stop him. But when her town turned against her, she changed. Many years passed and my town was ransacked by a man, a warlord named Draco. And although her past haunted her, she still had a lot of good in her to risk her life to save us. She may have doubted herself. But I believed Xena could save the world.**

 **Now, of course, I wanted to go with her, but no. She always wanted me to stay safe. So I-"**

Just off stage, out of sight from the audience, Eithne sat on the ground, balled up with her arms around her legs and her chin on her knees.

'Like a child' Xena thought, watching her stare at Gabrielle, looking as if the rest of the world was gone. While she knew the tale well, she still listens to the sound of her love's voice. Leaning up from her spot on the wall, Xena goes to sit down beside the girl.

"She really does have a way with words, doesn't she?" Xena asked

"Uh huh." Eithne whispers, fully mesmerized by the woman on stage."I love listening to stories. Actually, I love people talking in general. It seems..."

"Calming?"

"Yeah, like having all those people around means nothing bad will happen, although I would rather be able to listen and them not know I'm there."

"I know what you mean."

Laughing a bit Eithne informs Xena, "When I lived with Cyrene, she would let me get up on stage and tell stories sometimes."

"Are you any good?"

"Who knows? She was so sweet I think that I could have been the worst bard and she would still say that I'm the best. She said I was like.. She liked the ones that I would tell about you the most." Her face falling, remembering the bitter end of her stay.

They allow their conversation to be swallowed up by Gabrielle's tale.

After a short while, Eithne breaks the silence "So did you talk to her about it?"

"Yes." Both still staring straight ahead at Gabrielle, who glances at the two of them every once in awhile..

"And..?"

"Since I didn't find Aphrodite this morning, we still don't have any hard evidence about who you are."

"What did Gabrielle think?"

"She agrees that we shouldn't trust Ares. Where were you from? Maybe that could give us some clues."

"I don't remember being anywhere before I was kept in Ares' camp."

"Kept?" Xena asks, alarmed by the word.

"I.. He… I left as soon as I could figure a way out!" Thinking for a moment that it sounded like she was with him by choice. Concerned that she had said too much, Eithne stands quickly. "I should go and make sure the exits are clear for Miss Gabrielle." turning serious suddenly.

Watching her leave Xena still thinks about the word she used.

"Kept?" Thunderous applause interrupts her.

" **Thank you everyone! Please stick around for the astronomy class!"**

Walking off stage, with arms full of flowers thrown at her, Gabrielle is greeted by a very proud Xena.

"Xena it was amazing! There were so many people! LOOK!" holding up the bouquets.

"I'm so proud of you. I guess it was a really good story choice too." She states, kissing a widely grinning Gabrielle on the cheek.

"Yeah! I'm glad Eithne told me to do a more cheerful story. Where'd she go?" looking around.

"Oh, I think she went to check on security."

"Well, I guess that is her job. I wanted to know what she thought of the story, considering she's done so much research on us."

"Before she left, she was really into it. I don't think a siren could have torn her away." Xena jokes and begins to walk toward the backstage exit, where they are greeted by an older guard.

"Good evening, miss Gabrielle." He greets, bowing slightly "I'm here to escort you to the tavern. Unless you would like to go to the astronomy class."

"No. Just to the tavern please." Beginning to walk beside the guard. "Do you know of any good bath houses around here? I think I was a little tense on that stage." she asks, beginning to feel grimy.

"Yes ma'am. All the important guests are welcome to join the nobles bath behind the tavern you are staying at. They have many private baths set-up that are fed by the lake."

"Awesome! Thank you."

Making it back to her room with no incident, mostly due to the back path they used to get there, the guard leaves Gabrielle with a bow.

"Umph!" Gabrielle huffs as she falls back onto their bed, while Xena moves the flowers out of her spot and plops down next to her.

"Man, I could stay in taverns forever. The food, beds, and baths definitely beat a bed roll on the ground."

"But you can't get the same ambience." Xena points out.

"Very true." Gabrielle agrees when her stomach begins to grumble.

"How about you get some dinner and then we can get a bath, ey Smelly?

"Hey no fair! You can't get dirty anymore!" Gabrielle playfully hits Xena on the stomach just as her stomach lets out another loud growl.

"Come on." Xena laughs as she pulls Gabrielle up and they head down to the tavern.

"That nut bread was sooooo good!" Gabrielle said as they walked into one of the bath rooms.

"Yeah and no henbane this time." Xena joked as she began to test how hot the water was..

"You are beautiful!" quoting herself and beginning to untie her dress "Oh shoot I forgot a towel. Be right back!" and stepped out into the hallway.

"I'll be waiting!" Xena calls already naked and in the water.

"Towels. Towels." Gabrielle repeated as she walked down the long corridor and down another to get to the storage room.

"Ah hah! There you are!" grabbing a towel and turning back, soon walking down the first hallway once again. Reaching her door and stepping inside she realized she had made a mistake.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" quickly turning around and exiting hearing a familiar voice respond "It's fine." softly.

Back in the hallway and flushed red Gabrielle finally registers what she saw and heads one door down, to her bathroom, to tell Xena.

"Well hello there… Wait what's wrong?" Xena asks when Gabrielle enters the room looking sad and leans against the door.

"Xena I- I just walked in on Eithne."

"Did you forget to say you're sorry or something? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Realizing that she herself is a ghost and snorting a bit.

"No. Her back was turned." Taking off her dress and getting into the water beside Xena. "Her back- everything- was covered in scars." she says looking into Xena's eyes.

Confused with the pain she saw in Gabrielle's eyes "Well she's a fighter. It's understandable that she should have some scars." She says moving behind Gabrielle and picking up the sponge.

"No Xena. These weren't battle scars. They were torture scars."

"Maybe she was captured at one point." She says knowingly, remembering some of her past.

"But there were so many. Her back was covered in whip lines. Some were just regular whip scars, but others were deep crevices, where it looked like they had whipped multiple times in the same spot." Turning around and facing Xena "And there were burn marks, but like brands. I didn't really see the shape, but they were everywhere."

"Gabrielle. I know it's hard to think about, but she made it through and seems okay. Heck! She's even nice! Whoever did that to her, I'm sure she figured out a way to get justice." Xena reassures her.

Turning back around, Xena pulls Gabrielle to lean back into her. Gabrielle leans her head against Xena's shoulder, who leans her cheek on Gabrielle's head, closing her eyes.

"I just don't like to think of her like that." Gabrielle says quietly.

"I know." Xena agrees and adds even softer "Me neither."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as well developed as the others. I was with family this weekend and didn't get much time to work on it. Hopefully you still enjoy it though. I have a lot of plans to thicken this plot.**

Even though Gabrielle had fallen asleep a while ago, Xena still lied there watching her chest rise and fall and her beautiful face resting under a beam of moonlight. It's a sight she doesn't think she could ever tire of, the face of the one who believed in the world even though it had betrayed her many times. Gabrielle had stopped feeling sad after their bath but that sadness turned to anger, which eventually turned to frustrated tears as she realized that she didn't have any reason to be so protective over the girl yet. Frustrated that she was probably playing into Ares' hands and although Xena didn't show it, she was having the same feelings. Gabrielle's tears had dried up and her face had lost it's blotchiness soon after, leaving behind the alabaster skin she knew so well.

Eventually, figuring she should do something productive with her time, Xena got up and went looking for Aphrodite.

"Damn! I still don't have complete control over that teleportation thing yet." Looking around to figure out where she had landed. Walking for a few minutes, Xena came to the temple she was looking for.

"At least I was closer than last time. I thought Gabrielle was going to kill me." Registering the humor in that statement, as well.

The temple she was looking for was in a town just south of Stymphaea, called Klyftos. Since the fall of many of the gods many of the temples dedicated to Greek gods had been abandoned or rededicated to new gods, luckily, this was one of the ones that survived. Fresh offerings stood at the base of Aphrodite's statue and a few oil lamps were kept lit. Walking around the smaller temple, Xena began calling for Aphrodite.

After calling for a few minutes and getting no response, Xena began to lose hope and sat down on the steps outside the temple.

"You really would think she'd stick around Stymphaea this week. All the people around to worship her and late night parties to attend." Xena says to herself and then suddenly, feeling a prickling sensation all over her ghostly form, looks behind her to find cupid in the doorway.

"Well, hello Xena." He greets with a large white smile.

"Hey. Would you happen to know where your mother is?" she asks a little frustratedly putting her face into her hands, "I've been looking for her since yesterday."

"Sorry, warrior babe." he shrugs and goes to sit down beside her. Taking an arrow and twirling it in his hands "Haven't seen mom in a while. We WERE supposed to meet in Stymphaea last night to cause some lovin' on a larger scale, but she never showed. Why? I can feel your love for your girlfriend a mile away. Need me to put some extra umph into your night dancing? You know there's a kinky club here that really can get-" Stopped by a hand trying to cover his mouth, but only passing through.

"No. no. Do not continue that sentence. Gabrielle and I are fine. No I need to ask her a few things about Ares.

"OH! I haven't seen my uncle in a LONG time. Last time I saw, he was at one of mom's parties and wouldn't even.. participate."

"How long ago was that?'

"Dunno. About a ten years ago, maybe?" he says trying to remember "Yeah, he really lost a lot of his mojo when he thought you died that last time."

"Good! He needed to calm down."

"He really loved you, you know?" He informs her.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard him say it a hundred times before, but you can't really love someone who has tried to own you your whole life." she rolls her eyes

"Oh, I definitely know that!" he turns and motions to himself "I am the god of love."

Laughing lightly, Xena then asks "Hey do you know anything about what Ares has been up to for, oh I don't know, the last 20 years?"

"Ummm." he ponders, leaning back on his elbows "Well, when he didn't show up to a few parties, I asked and mom said he had 'A special project cooking.' but she didn't tell me anything else" he quoted.

Getting up from her spot and taking a few steps, Xena stops, and turning back, asks one more question.

"Hey? Is there a thing about related souls and glowing?"

Knitting up his eyebrows, Cupid responds "Yeah. If they touch or get too close, they light up. Why?"

Thinking for a moment, Xena covers "No reason just something I heard. Is there a way to know how they are related?"

"I think they light up a different color. I think kids to parents are a yellow." and counting on fingers, begins to list off more "Uh, Siblings are blue, cousins green, grandparents purple, lovers red. I think that's most of them." Standing up he waves "See ya around Warrior Woman!" and disappears.

Shaking her head and laughing once "Maybe Ares was telling the truth for once." and stands there processing the information until deciding to head back to Stymphaea.

Impressed with herself, as she had teleported just outside of of the town's gates, Xena heads back towards the tavern to make sure Gabrielle gets up in time to make the yoga and meditation class she had talked about attending.

'Man, she is not going to like getting up this early' Xena thought, as the first morning light had not even shown itself a few tired looking people were out at the moment, delivering food to taverns for breakfast or just now heading back after a party. Making it to the room just as day breaks, Xena jumps on top of Gabrielle and shakes the bed.

"Wakey wakey Gabs! It's time to connect with your inner child or something!" Xena mocks as Gabrielle groans and pushes her away.

"Nooo. I change my mind... and it's inner voice." she says refusing to open her eyes and turns into the pillow.

"Oh no you don't!" Xena warns and whips the blankets away "You said you'd say that and you also said to ignore what you say and make sure you wake up, so UP!" and begins tickling Gabrielle.

Squirming wildly, Gabrielle begs through giggles "XENA! XENA STOP! HAHHAAHA! OKAY OKAY! I'M UP!" sighing when Xena finally relents.

"Alright let's head off!" Xena says, throwing Gabrielle's clothes to her.

Gabrielle, tiredly pulling on the pair of pants that hit her in the face a few moments ago, grumbles "Night me needs to stop making plans for morning me."

Finally dressed, Gabrielle and Xena head to the fields escorted by the guard that awaited them at the taverns' exit.

"I know they are concerned about safety around here, but is an escort really necessary?" Gabrielle questions as she bites her apple.

"Maybe they've had problem with celebrities before." she shrugs taking in the beauty of the crowdless streets "Hey I found out some stuff this-"

"Xena look!" Gabrielle says in a hushed tone while pointing to Eithne who was heading into an alley holding a small bag "I need to go and talk to her about last night!"

"Gabrielle. I'm sure she doesn't want to revisit it." Xena protests "Why don't you give her some time and we'll find her afterwards, okay?"

Looking at Xena, at Eithne, then back at Xena again Gabrielle nods and agrees "You're right."

Xena deciding to wait for a better time to tell her about her conversation with Cupid.

After the session with the yogi, Gabrielle, along with the guard, headed back to town to the palace. Slowing their progress, a large crowd stopped them to meet Gabrielle. Gabrielle had to call off the guard, who pulled his sword and threatened to lock up anyone who came near her.

"Seriously, it's fine! They just want to meet me." She states as she puts a hand on his arm. The guard steps back, nodding and resheathing his sword.

Gabrielle shakes hands with as many people as she can as they praise her storytelling and beg her to tell stories in the taverns during mealtimes. Just as she shakes the last person's hand she feels a familiar arm prop onto her shoulder and lean in.

"Look at all of this, Gabrielle, and it's all for you." Xena says proudly while placing a kiss on the side of her head.

The crowd dissipated quickly and the three walked to the palace gates, where the guard took post and allowed Gabrielle to continue, what he thought was,on her own.

"So how was your stretching?" Xena asks as Gabrielle as they walk past the reflective pool.

"YOGA was great. I feel so... so connected to myself and the Earth. He really had a lot of good insight on self-realization and emphasized something called nirvana, that means..." Gabrielle continued explaining as she dragged her fingertips through the water before reaching the end "and how to realize what role you play in this life that will contribute to your karma..." walking up the steps and through the open doors, Gabrielle ends with "But I tried that once and it nearly got us killed so."

Both walking through the large empty hall, Xena realized Gabrielle was done with her tale and added "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but don't get too connected like last time. I don't need a statue for a girlfriend."

"Haha. It definitely didn't feel like last time. Oh, there's King Alexis! Maybe he knows where she is posted today" Gabrielle points out in a lowered voice to keep her voice from traveling in the echoey hall.

"Maybe." Xena speculated with suspicious eyes "I just get a bad feeling from him."

Dismissing Xena's comment, as she is usually suspicious of anyone, Gabrielle started toward the king, only to be stopped by one of the commanding twins.

"I'm sorry ma'am, no one is to talk to the King at the moment. He… has a lot on his mind." He injects with a sleazy smile, his slick hair reflecting the day's light, "I'm Commander Jax."

"Oh-uh-okay." Gabrielle saves, trying to sound cheerful, while watching the king pace "Maybe you can help me, then. I'm trying to find my guard, or commanding guard, or whatever she is, Eithne."

His smile getting larger and somehow creepier, he explains "She has been… replaced. I'm your new security leader." taking her hand and kissing it, earning a deep growl from the apparition beside her. "What can I help you with? Are your guards not doing their job?" He says in a tone that makes Gabrielle fear for the young men's,and Eithne's, lives for some reason.

"What the hell did he do with her!" Xena hisses, while Gabrielle tries to stay calm.

"OH no! Nothing like that. I just… uh… wanted to talk to her about my story last night. Why was she replaced?" she asks, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"I see. Well, she had to be removed. She was found to be a threat to the king."

"Threat? What do you mean?" Gabrielle queries, becoming more fearful by the second.

"Nothing for you to worry about. It has been taken care of." He says smoothly and begins to walk away, then stops and turns back "and Miss Gabrielle. You will be attending the competitions. Won't you?" He says in a commanding tone.

"I don't know I-"

"Oh, but you must. The king reserved special seats for you in his box." He insists "And nobody turns down an invitation from King Alexis." shaking his head.

"I suppose I will be there then." Gabrielle echoed in confusion as Jax walks away laughing.

"Gabrielle. Something isn't right." Xena warns as she pulls on Gabrielle to lead her out of the palace.

"Where do you think she is?" She asks in a quiet, disoriented, voice.

"I don't know, but I have somewhere we can check. Hopefully she's there." Xena rushes running ahead of Gabrielle, who comes out of her daze enough to pursue her.

Rushing past her guard, who yells after her, Gabrielle and Xena run through the crowds to the edge of town and begin crashing through the forest.

"Xena! Where are we going?!" Gabrielle yells just a couple of steps behind

"Her house!" She calls back. "If she's not there then they've taken her."

Finally arriving at the hill "The door is on the right!" Xena yells as she phases through the raised ground. Gabrielle scrambles to the bushes and down the steps.

Bursting through the door, Gabrielle finds a very frustrated Xena standing in the middle of the round room.

"They have her. I don't know what they want with her but they have her." Xena states in a dead voice.

"Is this her place? Maybe she just isn't home or already or-"

"No. Her supplies are still here."

Gabrielle, going to stand beside her, places a hand on Xena's arm "We'll find her."

Xena places her hand over Gabrielle's and continues her evaluation "The fire is still glowing, so she planned on coming back." turning to Gabrielle and looking in her eyes "We have to go to the competitions."

"I think you're right." she leans into Xena, who continues staring straight, but places her chin on Gabrielle's head.

"She's our daughter Gabrielle." Xena admits, her voice staying unchanged.

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

A very nice reader wrote me a review and asked some very good questions that I hadn't addressed in the story yet. I couldn't write back because they were a guest, so I tried to answer them in this chapter. Hope you like it!

"Maybe it's not as bad as we think." Gabrielle hoped as the last strings of people found their seat in the overfull stadium "Maybe she just left and decided not to take her stuff." she looked at Xena who sat next to her on the stone step inside their own private box. "Maybe she just-"

"Maybe she's on the field." Xena stated bluntly.

Turning to look, Gabrielle spotted a small group of about twenty people being lead out in chains. The women wore the same small drawstring shorts as the men, but had an additional cloth over their breasts tied on with string. Their ages seemed to range from 5-75 and all had the same tattoos. The tattoos identified them as slaves of Ares and some even had his symbol branded on to them. Many showed signs of abuse, but some were much worse than others. The last in the line of people was Eithne.

"Oh gods." Xena and Gabrielle both choked out and reached for each other's hands.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls!"** King Alexis boomed from his private box just a few rows above them. " **For your entertainment, before we start the competitions, we give you The Runaways"**

Thunderous applause and cheers echoed throughout the stadium, while Gabrielle and Xena stand and go to the edge of their box to get a better look.

Once the people quieted down Alexis continued " **You see these people had the privilege to serve their god Ares but betrayed him. We kindly tried to return them to him, but he said he had no use for traitors, so they will be fighting before every competition until one champion is left. That champion will be set free, while the others will be executed. Please enjoy!"**

The applause returned louder while the prisoners were being unchained and made to face each other. Eithne's guard roughly shoves her in front of the largest man in the group.

"We have to do something! Anything!" Gabrielle shouts as the last of the prisoners were being placed.

"Sorry blondie, this one is a solid plan." The cocky voice chimes in behind them.

"AGH! ARES YOU SON OF A BACCHAE!" Gabrielle launches at him and grabs him by his collar "WE TOOK AWAY YOUR IMMORTALITY ONCE AND WE'LL FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO IT AGAIN!" kneeing him once in the place that it would surely hurt.

Placing his hands over his sore bits Ares croaks out "Take it easy it's not my plan! I changed when we were on Olympus I swear. This is all of the king's doing. I want to help."

Not being able to touch him Xena stands behind Gabrielle, arms crossed, and challenged him "Okay. If you're not part of this get them out."

"It's not that simple. UGH!" He croaked out once more as Gabrielle's knee attacked him once more "I mean, King Alexis has other plans. He didn't even offer to give them back to me. I didn't even know they were here. I had the last few set free, after I saved you and Eve."

Releasing his shirt and shoving him backwards, Gabrielle commanded "Then do as Xena says and help us."

"Okay, but-"

" **FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"** The crowd started chanting, causing all three to run back to the edge of their box.

All of the slaves were being poked and prodded with spears towards each other by guards that surrounded them, making any attempt to escape lethal, which one young man found out. No attempts were made to pull the body off of the field. His opponent was chained back up and led out of the arena. The rest of the slaves began half-heartedly hitting each other, and the soldiers around them would yell "Harder" accompanied by a bite from the whip. The youngest one falling after the first whip, that will surely scar her previously untouched skin, save the tattoo, and both her and her opponent were led out. The others began punching harder and quickly falling out, the older often falling first, which soon left only two on the field.

Eithne and her large opponent made no move to fight, but instead accepted the lashes while staring directly at one another. Their flinching was minimal considering the amount of whips they earned and blood ran down both of their legs. Eithne's opponent falls to his knees and the guards stop their onslaught. They both are roughly grabbed, chained, and led out of the stadium.

" **I hope you all enjoyed that little scene. The winners of today's fights will be brought back tomorrow to face each other. Now, let's begin the races!"** Alexis announces above them, as Xena and Gabrielle begin to run out of their box.

"YAH!" Gabrielle smacks the guard on the head, knocking him out, as he turned away at the noise Xena had made by knocking over a stick.

Taking the keys off of his belt, Gabrielle unlocks the door as Xena phases through it. They are met with the pitiful sounds of moans and cries as they enter the cold, cave-like room. The stone floors and walls were littered with chains and old blood stains, only lit by sparse torches. The room narrowed into a hallway, bisected by a wooden wall, of small cells, each one secluded by stone walls so no interaction could be made with other prisoners. As Gabrielle passed, the people would look up with up pleading eyes, most not even bothering to ask for help and clung to their thin blanket.

"Xena."

"We will help them all Gabrielle. I promise." Both moving on to the other side of the wall.

"Joxer the mighty. Roams through the countryside, Never needs a place to hide. With Gabby as his sidekick. Fighting with her little stick…" was being sung very quietly from a couple cells away, which they approached quickly.

"Eithne?" Gabrielle called softly into the shadowy cell.

"You shouldn't be here." she said quietly, while lying on her stomach and no blanket in sight "It's too dangerous."

While Xena phased through the bars to check her wounds, she informed her "We're here to get you out. Gabrielle unlock the door."

"I'm trying, but none of them fit."She says frustratedly while trying every key on the ring.

"The keys to the cells aren't here. They separate them, besides if one of us goes missing they kill the rest and I've already let Nic die. I can't lose the rest."

"Do you have any plans?" Xena asked while carefully pulling the girl's hair from the blood dried on her back.

"I'm working on it. How did you guys get in here? There are usually around fifty guards between the entrance and here." She queried while hissing a little at the sting from the extractions on her back.

"What? There were only three." Gabrielle recalled as she squatted down to be just a little closer to the two.

"Three?" Eithne suddenly rises, which much to Xena's chagrin causes more blood to ooze from her back, "You have to leave. I don't know what they're up to, but Alexis would never leave that few guards down here." Going to the bars she looks desperately at the blonde.

"You're our daughter. We can't just leave you." Reaching through the bars to hold her daughter face, while Xena comes to stand closely beside Eithne.

"So, it's true? I really am your daughter?" She asks, eyes beginning to betray her.

"Yes." The woman beside her admits

Resisting the sob in her throat, Eithne steps closer to the bars as Gabrielle's hands weave under her arms to hug her shoulders,careful not to touch her sensitive back. Xena places on hand on the other side of her daughter head to lean in and kiss her hair, noting that it smells like Gabrielle's.

Taking the moment in and then backing away, Eithne persists "But you still have to leave. The only chance we have of getting out is when we are being moved to the Colosseum. They move us through the underground passage about an hour before the competitions. You should take that way out. None of the soldiers like to stay in there if they don't have to move someone. I think they somehow knew someone would be coming down here. The entrance is in the blank cell on the other side of the wall. Just pull on the chains."

"Okay, but we will be coming back for you. I promise." Gabrielle insisted as Xena phases through the bars once again "We love you. Just know that." She said as starts to head back down the row. Xena touches her face once more and looks into the face just like Gabrielle's.

Having gotten through the passageway with no problems and used back alleys to get to the tavern, Xena and Gabrielle made it back to the tavern. Gabrielle was quickly gathering her things into a bag to leave, while Xena stood watch through the door.

"Gabrielle. Guard!" She warned, just as Gabrielle strapped the bag to her back.

Using the window and the tree beside it, she narrowly escapes the two guards that burst into her room just as she slips out. The competition was over now and hundreds of people were milling about, making her getaway easier. Lost to the guards among the crowd. They scale the wall of the city instead of using the main gate, knowing they were hunted, and quickly traveled to Eithne's home.

"She said nobody knew about this place, so I think we will be okay for now. We should search the trunk to see if there's anything we can use to free them." Starting to head for the trunk, but was stopped by Gabrielle.

"Xena. She can't be in there alone. She's been alone for so long. You have to go stay with her." Gabrielle pleaded.

"Gabrielle what about you? I can't protect both of you." searching her eyes and only seeing pain and worry.

"But I'm out here! I can run away! She can't she's stuck there. Bleeding. No warmth. Surrounded by pain and suffering. I can't get to her, but you can. She can help you form a plan… Please!" Gabrielle now begged with tears in her eyes "For OUR daughter."

"... Okay, but don't light the fire. We don't know if they are searching for us or not. Look through the chest for anything useful and stay alert. She seems keen on secret passages so look for another exit." Kissing Gabrielle hard on the lips and crushing her to her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Xena. Now go!" Gabrielle directs her.

As she walked up the steps she shook her head "You two are the only ones I won't kill for saying that!" and headed through the forest. She used the main pathway to check if any soldiers had attempted to search the woods yet, but she found no one and no tracks. "She's safe for now at least.

Eithne was always fully aware. She had been beaten enough to ignore the pain and stay alert to her surroundings. That's how she escaped the first time and she would do it again, but she wasn't prepared for the sudden stroke of a hand on her head and the light shushing that accompanied it. Looking up she saw her own eyes looking down at her.

"Xena? Why aren't you with Gabrielle?"

"She ordered me to stay with you and develop a plan, since you know more about the city than we do." She reported as she began treating her wounds again with the salve she swiped on the way.

Attempting to distract herself from the searing pain of the cleansing ointment "Do you know why Only Gabrielle and I can see or touch you?" she asks.

"Well, I wondered the same thing when we started traveling after I died, so Gabrielle and I did some research. We traveled from town to town in Egypt and stopped at temples and other sacred places to ask monks, priests, priestess', and anyone that might know. Most of them said that even though most souls cannot touch the living, souls that are very close may surpass the laws of the dead. I think it also may have something to do with my being tied to the souls in Chin, but honestly weird stuff just happens around Gabrielle and I."

"So do you think I can interact with you because I'm your daughter?" the pain on her back beginning to subside.

"Maybe. It might also be because you are made out of our souls, so it's like we are interacting with ourselves." Xena postulates as the last of the cream is applied "I can't feel anything though." she admits sadly. Moving to lay beside the girl to look into her eyes, she notices that she is already asleep, but with a pained look on her face. Xena moves closer and begins to run her hand through the girl's similar thick hair. The girl stirs and reaches an arm out. Finding Xena, she cuddles closer and lays her head against her shoulder, breath evening and muscles relaxing, her face becomes peaceful.

Xena doesn't try to move or leave. She stays still and admires the soft yellow glow between them. One arm, carefully around her daughter's shoulders, and the other still stroking her hair. Xena watches the face that is so much like Gabrielle's when they first met. Feeling the soft calm of finally being able to hold her child, she closes her eyes and hums the song her mother sang to her as a child that causes a small smile on the girl's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Searching through the chest proved to be a more difficult task than Gabrielle thought. Her mind couldn't shake the image of her daughter's already heavily scarred and tattooed body being ripped open by the unforgiving whips or the blood dripping down her back and legs. The symbols of Ares littered the pale skin in the form of tattoos, brands, and knife cuts caused rage and sadness to bubble to the surface of her mind and tainted every thought. Gabrielle, shaking her head, focuses on finding a way to help her daughter.

"Get it together Gabrielle." She tells herself, unlatching the chest and roughly opening it.

Flipping back the bear fur, she is met with a large variety of trinkets, weapons, clothing, and scrolls neatly organized and wrapped in the fur. Running her hand over the beautiful things, she picks out a small scroll in the corner and opens it to finds a detailed map of Stympheae and it's surrounding areas. Gabrielle traces the dotted trail from the jail to the arena.

Suddenly, the door flies open and a tall, dark brown skinned woman with a white hooded wrap obscuring her face, strides in. Gabrielle stands quickly and draws her sais' out of her boots.

"Where is she?" The woman demands cooly, pointing her curved swords at Gabrielle.

"What do you want?"

"I'm the one who's going to get Eithne out of this place." pausing for a moment her demeanor changes completely. "Nice to meet you Gabrielle." she states lowering her weapons and relaxing. She pushes back her desert white hood revealing a wild mane of curly hair, reminding Gabrielle of the lions she saw once.

Gabrielle, taken aback steps towards the girl "Why do you know my name?"

"You- you look just like her, but blonde." The dark eyed girl marvels and then introduces herself "Sorry! I'm Kahina. I had a vision of Eithne in a cell and came as fast as I could. We traveled together after she helped and became close, so I have visions of her when something important happens." placing her shotels on her back and leaning against the wall.

"So you know what has happened?" Gabrielle asks, slowly lowering her weapon, feeling as though the woman had nothing to hide..

"Only the few things I've seen in visions, but I'll need more information if we want to save her before Friday." Straightening her golden shoulder armor. A matching golden head chain held a golden eye perfectly in the center of her forehead, the iris made of emerald gems. "Do you have a plan yet?" she asks placing her hands on her hips.

Sighing, Gabrielle admits "No. The situation became more complicated…" Gabrielle describes the scene from the jail and the escape through the tunnels, leaving out Xena's part in it. The girl listens intently and inspects the map in Gabrielle's hands.

"Okay, I can work with that." walking over to the chest and reaching in, she pulls out a small dagger with strange markings. Inspecting it and mumbling something under her breath, Kahina closes her eyes and opens them revealing that her irises had turned the same bright green as the jewel on her forehead. She goes completely silent and stares into oblivion for a short while.

"Kahina? Are you okay?" Gabrielle asks timidly, not wanting to break her concentration but also confused about what is happening.

She doesn't respond for several more moments, then blinks her eyes back to the dark brown the were previously and places the blade in her boot.

"What was that?"

"That was the blade Eithne used to free me after I was captured by some warlord." She states nonchalantly going back to inspect the map.

"No. I meant-"

"I know I'm just kidding you. I can get visions from touching things as well. I was trying to channel her and get a better view of what's happening. I'm glad Xena's with her and has her sleeping. She acts tough, but she deserves some kindness and warmth."

"So you can see Xena in your visions?" Gabrielle asks, thinking about how that sounds just like Xena with herself.

"No, but I could see the light of a parent soul touching her and I could hear her humming to her. I don't think I've ever seen Eithne sleep that peacefully. I think we could try to intercept them moving tomorrow, but it won't leave a good escape route for that many people, and they definitely thought that they would catch you earlier. Security has been bumped up. I've never seen so many guards." She shakes her head.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"A few."

"YOU NEVER OFFERED THOSE SLAVES BACK TO ME MENHIT… ALEXIS… WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Ares bellowed at the relaxed man behind the desk "I never gave you permission to use them! I want them back!" slamming his hands down in front of him.

"Ares, Ares, Ares. We made a deal. You find the other gods and help me rally them, and I find your prodigy, who I know was one of your marked slaves. My gold is on the girl. We all know how much you like choosing girl champions." he teases.

"Oh boy are you off track then." Ares snorts "Xena was special, one of a kind. My prodigy isn't even here. The stubborn jerk never could stay in one place."

Eyeing Ares with annoyance, Menhit/Alexis takes his feet off of the desk and leans forward "Look, It's cute that you want to play games and all, but if you want this power it's time to give whoever it is up." He menaces.

"Okay. Let's say they are among those prisoners. I don't want anymore of them killed. I want them back. I've been running low on slaves." Ares admits.

"And how do you suggest I find your little experiment without making them fight?" ALexis questions.

Leaning back and looking at the ceiling for a bit, Ares offers "How about making them compete? Audiences love an underdog."

"Ah. A story of hope I see." he nods

"Hope has another meaning for me now but in that context, yes."

"We have a deal then." Reaching across and shaking the war god's hand and then leads him to the door.

Ares steps out into the hallway, door shutting behind him, pleased that Eithne is safe for now, when he gets a strange sensation. A familiar sensation.

"Xena?"

Getting an odd sensation, like a pressure on her ethereal body, Xena stopped humming and listened, holding the girl a little tighter to her. Hearing a faint jingling of keys and then a door slam open, she snapped open her eyes, which made almost no difference in the pitch blackness of the dungeon. Xena began concentrating on making herself intangible to the girl snuggled tightly against her, slowly, to gradually lower her to the ground, a trick she used to get out from under Gabrielle. The sounds of a muffled voice came from the cell next door and Xena looked in to find one of the slave, a young boy of about ten, being dragged out with a bag on his head. As they dragged him towards the door, Xena took one last look at Eithne and followed them.

Up stairs, down hallways, through a long passageway, and down another hallway. Xena followed them wondering where they could possibly be taking him, when they stopped at the last door on the right. Peeking her head in she saw the boy forced down onto his knees and the bag removed by the king himself.

"Mapanos. What a fitting body to be in for a god of youth." Alexis pointed out

"And may I inquire who you are?" The boy responded in a tone that did not fit his age.

"Oh me?" pointing to himself feigning innocence "I'm King Alexis." motioning the guards to leave them alone. Once they were gone he put his hands on his hips in a feminine manner. "I suppose you have a right to know who's killing you though. Do you remember a certain Nubian war goddess?"

"Menhit. How you have changed." The child jeered

"Ah yes. That was unfortunate, but luckily you're here to help me get it back." pulling out a dagger.

"Come on! We can make a deal!" Mapanos begged as the king went behind him and pulled back his head.

Saying closely to his ear, "Sorry, I already have a monkey to dance for me." and runs the dagger deeply across the child's neck, creating an awful gurgling sound before Menhit dropped him backwards.

The king started mumbling some words over his body and made a symbol on the boy's forehead with his blood. Once he stopped speaking, a long string of blue light came from the dead child's mouth and trailed over to Alexis', who rolled his eyes back and smiled. When all of the light had been absorbed, King Alexis' eyes glowed blue and he said to himself,

"I love the taste of celtic god before bed. Hopefully, I gathered most of them in those entertaining groups."

"What?" Xena stated softly, used to people not being able to hear her.

"Who said that?" Alexis perks up and looks around the room.

Shocking Xena, who jumped back into the hallway and listened through the wall.

"Guards! Take this body!" she hears, and approaching footsteps.

She moves to the next room over, and listening to the footsteps retreating down the hallway, phases back out to follow at a safer distance. She follows him into another wing of the palace, where he meets up with Ares. She follows them to, what she thinks must be, his office and listens to them make a deal to keep the slaves alive and make them compete in the competitions. She stands wondering why Ares would want to keep them alive, when she hears footsteps approach the door. Thinking quickly, she teleports out of the hallway just as Ares steps out.

Xena pops into the center of the hill home shouting "Gabrielle! I know what-" Stopping seeing the tall dark-skinned woman next to Gabrielle, "Minona?"

"Do you know her?" Gabrielle questions as she looks at Xena and Kahina

"Do I know who? Gabrielle what are you seeing?" Kahina asks looking around.

"Xena's here." Gabrielle answers, pointing towards her.

"Xena, I have so much to tell you!" The lion-like woman excitedly looks at the area Gabrielle pointed to. "It is me, Minona!"

"I thought you said your name was Kahina?" Gabrielle questions, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Well… It's hard to explain. You see I was a goddess, but when the gods on Mount Olympus were killed other deities were affected. I was turned human. When I heard someone was hunting gods, I changed my name." She explained and then added "Maybe that was easier to explain than I thought."

"I had met her a few years before I met you, with the amazons. She was teaching them how to divine with kernels and do some rituals. Anyway I have some information on the king… and Ares" Xena told Gabrielle.

Seeing that Gabrielle was listening to something, Minona/Kahina looks between her and the spot she was looking at "What? What is she saying?"

"She says she knows you and that she found out something on the king and Ares." Gabrielle reports and looks at Xena expectantly, Minona copying her.

"You know the young slave boy? Turns out he was a god. Mapanos? Alexis said he was some kind of youth and slit his throat, did some chanting, and sucked a blue light out out of his mouth-"

"Agh! What is she saying?!"

Gabrielle repeats what she just heard and then motions to Xena to continue.

"Anyway, the kid called him by the name Menhit."

"Menhit?"

"MENHIT!? That bitch? She's always trying to work some scheme. It sounds like she's finding changed gods and sucking out their chi somehow. I've seen some texts mentioning it, but they never say how."

"That's not all. Ares didn't approve of the fighting and suggested that they should be put in the competition, and he demanded that no one should be killed. I just can't place him anymore. He wouldn't tell him who our daughter was."

Learning to not leave the impatient woman beside her in the dark, she repeats what Xena said and then begins pondering what it could all mean.

"So, what did the texts say about chi sucking?" Gabrielle asks, avoiding the actual question on her mind.

"Not much. Only that some of the power is absorbed. If it is Menhit, whatever her plan is it isn't good. She must be furious to be in a man's body. She deserves it after all of the things she put our tribes through."

"Ask her if she knows why she would want Eithne." Xena demanded of Gabrielle.

"Xena wants to know what use Eithne could be to Menhit." Gabrielle relayed.

"I… I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with you two or how she was made? The news of her hasn't really spread far. Do you know how she was made?" Minona asks, removing her white cloak, revealing more white cloth and golden armor, and begins to look through the chest.

Gabrielle goes to watch what she was doing "Ares said that he made her from both, Xena and I's, souls. He didn't really explain how though."

"Ares?" Minona questions "I remember her telling a story about him in a tavern we stopped at. He didn't seem like the type that worried about lives."

"He's not. That is what worries me." Xena uttered "What is she looking for?"

"Xena agrees about Ares and wants to know what you are looking for."

"I'm gathering the things that the king might have come in contact with the king. I need to see if I can channel Menhit." her searching becomes frantic and she gives up falling back on her heels "Ugh! Everything in here is from either before she settled her or just in town. She must have some armor or something."

"OH! She does! It's some silver dragon scale kind! I don't know if the king would have come in contact though." Gabrielle offers.

"It's fine, as long as the memories she has in it might include him, I might be able to channel something."

"They are probably in the armory, then. I think they might be too heavy for my ghost form to carry though." Xena admits, sadly.

"It's okay, Xena." Going over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get the armor. You'll need to find it for us anyways. That place is too big for us to be sneaking around avoiding guards." remembering the map, she hands it to Xena "I found a map in her chest, though."

Xena forces her body to become as corporeal as she could make it and takes the map in her hands.

The golden clad woman, turning around to see Gabrielle looking at a floating map, admits "Now that's freaky. And people think kernel reading is weird."

Gabrielle and Xena simultaneously reporting "You have no idea."


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank the lovely person who has sent the reviews that have really made my days. I love the input and I have gotten a laugh out of them. By the way, I will be out of town for an extended weekend until Tuesday and will not be able to post. (No Internet) I don't know if it really even matters to you guys, but I didn't want anyone to think I just stopped writing. Thanks for reading!

"They haven't gotten her out yet?"

Eithne awakes with a sharp inhale and quickly sits up, thinking she heard the voice that haunted many of her dream too close for comfort.

"Ow." she grunts as the pain on her back flares up from the quick movements, but pleased that it is less intense than usual because of the salve.

"What were you dreaming about?" a smooth voice asks from the other cell.

"Different things. Why?" She responds in a shivering voice, the cold and lack of a blanket or decent clothes becoming numbing.

"Couldn't sleep, so I listened. You were talking to someone over there, then you went quiet for awhile, then you started crying, and then yelling." He reported.

"Sorry." She apologized, a little embarrassed to have a stranger hear her night terrors. She balls up on her side as tight as she can and attempts to warm her feet and hands.

"Don't apologize. Dreams reveal a lot about us you know. Oh, by the way. Here." A thick blanket slaps against her bars "I guess they were mad that you lasted so long… and that you took down a couple of them before the rest came to help, so they gave me your blanket too. You must be cold."

Crawling over and taking the blanket, which was still warm from the previous owner, Eithne wraps it tightly around her. "Thanks. Yeah, I almost got them too but that one got a good blow to my legs and the others jumped on me."

"You always have been a fighter. I mean as if freeing us the first time wasn't enough, you have made sure all of us have survived."

"We all went through a lot. I just happened to take my chance when it arose. I couldn't leave you guys." She avoids his attempts to thank her again, not liking the feeling of heroism. Having a thought she giggles "Ha. Do you remember sneaking cakes inside the bread when they made you feed me?"

"Haha yeah. That was Gretta's idea. I still don't know how she made the bread look whole again… I still don't know how you stayed alive tied to that pole as long as you did without any healing." He admits.

Not liking remembering the bad of those moments she stops talking and concentrates on getting heated.

"Sorry… So, do you have a plan?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I had an idea come to me in my dream, but it'll require everyone's cooperation. I think each cell is close enough to pass it along quiet enough so that the guards don't hear." She reveals as she scoots closer to the corner closest to the man and the bars. "Do you have an idea about what time it is?"

Hearing her voice closer and in front of him, he moves towards the corner as well. "Near mornin' I guess. I saw it go past the window at the end of the hall a while ago."

"Okay. Perfect, but I'll need you to do some acting for me."

"I don't know how good I'll be at that." He worries lightly.

"Come on, Elias. We all know you are a sly fox. You just pretend to be a harmless old man." she compliments, knowing how creative the man was.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Little Girl." he grins, the twinkle in his eye unseen.

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED TO GET HER OUT YET?!" Ares bellows as he appears in the middle of the round cozy dwelling.

All three turning from the table they were leaning over quickly.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP HERE!" Gabrielle lunges at the god, but is caught by Xena and Minona. Gabrielle's nose flares and she straightens up as Xena whispers in her ear "Maybe he can give us some information."

Xena turns back to Ares and reiterates coolly, "Yes. Why are you here Ares?"

"I'm here because you didn't even get here out. What did you two do when you ran off? Come here and fool around?" He accuses, not even acknowledging the very striking woman.

Gabrielle answers vehemently, "We actually did get down there, but evidently if we got her out they would all die because of you."

"BECAUSE OF ME?! You've really gotten it all wrong. I changed when we all worked together on Olympus, and you guys helped me get my godhood back. I tried to get her out of here a year ago, but she wouldn't believe anything I said."

"And for good reason too. You pig." Minona rolls her eyes as she turns back and empties the contents of her hand onto the table.

"Still playing with seeds I see Minona." Ares jeers in annoyance.

"I'm doing more for Eithne right now than you have in your whole life, so yes, I still play with seeds." She quipps back, never taking her eyes off of the kernels.

"Okay. Enough." Xena steps forward and in between Ares and the two women. "What are you going to do for her?"

"I-I-I don't know." he flops down on the cot again and puts his face in his hands. "She's too powerful now. If I leave Eithne dies. If I take Eithne, she runs away, Menhit will find her and kill her anyway. Menhit already has already utilized so many deities' souls."

"Is that why you suggested making them compete?" Gabrielle asked trying to calm herself while in the presence of someone who did such horrible things to her daughter.

"So Xena was there? I knew I sensed you!" He points to Xena who is leaning on the support beam in the middle of the room.

Twirling her finger in a mini fanfare and rolling her eyes, Xena congratulates him "Oh great. Anyway! Do you have a plan?"

"I was going to play along until Friday and then try to get Eithne out, but Menhit keeps pushing for more souls and for me to reveal who it is I created. I don't know how she found out about it, but she it seems like Eithne is a big part of her plan"

"Guys! She's making a move!" Minona calls waving for them to come look at the table.

"What?! Who!?" Gabrielle asks, looking at the kernels but just seeing scattered seeds.

"Eithne is! She's moving or she's getting moved to.. The Healers? Along with a few others from the jail." She looks worriedly among the kernels and then turns swiftly towards the trunk, only to be greeted with Ares chest. They exchange disgusted faces and he moves aside. "There is an ally among the soldiers, and he's still in the jails. Guarding the door, maybe." She rummages some and picks out a quill and ink, taking them to the table.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle asks.

"There was something about spirals the second time I threw them. This is our chance. Ares keep playing along. Try to drag it out as long as you can. Distract her somehow. Gabrielle, I'll need you to find the armor, I think there is something in it that we need. Xena, you find the armor and accompany Gabrielle." She finishes drawing a spiral on her hand and waves it around, trying to make it dry faster.

"And what will you be doing?" Gabrielle asks as she gathers her sais and, much to her Chagrin, Xena pops out of the room.

"I'm getting the other prisoners. Menhit is impatient and never follows a plan, so it's likely she wasn't even going to give them until Friday. She's gathered too much power already."

Minona hugs Gabrielle and heads to the door. Ares calls after her,

"How am I supposed to distract her?"

"I don't care. You remember Odin's birthday. Use your imagination." she teases back and shuts the door, leaving Gabrielle and Ares alone.

Ares begins "Listen, I-"

"DON'T you dare!" Gabrielle says through gritted teeth, getting close to the god and pointing a finger to his chest. "I don't know if you've changed or not, but that doesn't change what you did to her." Her approach making him back slowly into the stone wall next to the fireplace. "All of those scars are because of YOU! MY DAUGHTER was tortured BY YOU! She will never be able to have a childhood again. She will never know what it was like to play with other kids and be carefree because of YOU!" his back is fully pressed against the wall now "If we get her back, and for your sake you better hope we do, you better not show yourself to any of us ever again. Do you understand me?"

Ares knew in his head that he could kill her with one hand, but the overpowering threatening feeling rolling off the bard was to much, even for him. He, Ares, was scared of the small human in front of him, so in is cornered state he just nodded.

"Gabrielle" a familiar voice and hand on her shoulder calmed her enough to back away from him. Neither of them had noticed the warrior woman reappear in the room.

"I found the armor." She stated, and looking between Ares and a still fuming Gabrielle, she asked "Are you ready to go?"

Nodding, Gabrielle grabs a cloak from the chest, throws it around her shoulders, and storms out of the room.

Xena watches after the bard and then looks at Ares with a dead set face"Whatever she said." and follows after.


	12. Chapter 12

"Xena, don't you think someone should find Eithne?" Gabrielle asked as they hurried through the forest.

"Gabrielle, if she needed our help with a plan, she would have told us. Let's just follow what Minona said. She knows more than we do right now." Xena states, half to convince Gabrielle to stay on task, half for herself, still not fully trusting anything that was happening.

Coming to the wall of the town, Xena looks through and doesn't like what she is seeing.

"How many are there?" Gabrielle questions worriedly as Xena takes her time looking.

"Too many to try and go through the streets. Are you ready for some roof jumping again?"

"I can see why Eithne takes this route. No traffic." Xena observes, traveling beside a low sneaking bard.

"Yeah. I'll remember to enjoy it when we aren't being hunted by a power hungry maniac."

"So this is it?" Gabrielle asks crouched on the ledge of the building.

"Yes, this is the armory. You'll have to swing into the window below you when I give you the signal. As soon as you're in you need to bolt into the room on the right."

"Got it." she affirms while watching Xena phase into the roof below her.

Sitting for a bit, Gabrielle admires the beautiful scenery of the city's skyline in the starry night, when a sharp whistle alerts her it's time. Turning and leaning backwards slightly over the edge of the building she suddenly kicks her legs back and archs them forward into the open window just below her. Her lithe body following smoothly. Wasting no time, she pushes off the ground as soon as her foot touches it, heading to the nearby door that Xena stood next to.

"Alright, there is a stairwell behind the green tapestry. Come on." Xena demands as she bolts past her and through the tapestry, that doesn't even stir.

'That's still a little unnerving.' Gabrielle thinks as she bounds over tables and chairs.

Gabrielle pushes aside the heavy fabric and is greeted with a mute darkness.

"Xena?" she whispers while testing her foot out in front of her, finding a step down.

"You're right on the steps. There are thirteen of them and then another hallway and steps." Xena directs her while checking out the other side of the lower tapestry, holding out a hand for when Gabrielle reaches her.

Bracing a hand on the wall, just in case, Gabrielle makes it down on pure trust, when a familiar hand is suddenly on her chest.

"Hold on, the guards are doing rounds." Xena removes her hand and looks back at the blinded Gabrielle.

'I really wish that I could feel THAT!'' she thinks and then informs Gabrielle when it is clear.

Gabrielle following just behind Xena, they make it to the small stuffed room just beside the barracks. A few torches keep it just out of darkness, but nowhere near light. Stepping through narrow trails of chests, all labeled with a soldiers' name and number.

"Is her armor among these?" Gabrielle questions, seeing that the chests were arranged by number.

"No. She's over here." Xena calls from the far corner of the room, pointing to another smaller door.

"They really like passageways and doors here don't they? Remind me to find out who the architect was." Gabrielle points to Xena as she goes to open the door, but finds it locked.

Seeing the look on Gabrielle's face, Xena holds up a finger and looks around her.

Thinking hard 'What would Eithne do? Her outfit is too tight to hold a key and she doesn't have cleavage either. Come on.' Xena, starting to worry she led Gabrielle into something bad, turns around to see Gabrielle looking at the bricks intently.

"What are you doing?"

"Look at these bricks Xena." Gabrielle waves her over, "See, the darker bricks form a spiral."

Tracing a finger from the outside of the spiral to the middle, feeling the brick give a bit. Pushing on one side, the brick swings out, revealing it's hollow inside, and a key.

"Remember what Minona said about spirals?" Gabrielle points out while putting the key into the hole. Hearing the click, she tucks the key into her pocket.

Xena goes right over to Eithne's chest with an apologetic face, "I haven't used doors in a while, okay."

Rolling her eyes, her smile returning slowly since the episode with Ares, Gabrielle looks into the deep chest. The armor is neatly folded and stacked next to a folded bag.

"She even has a bag in here. Good girl." Unfolding the bag and packing the armor into it.

Xena, meanwhile, has been poking her head into the outer hallway checking the guards patterns, "Hurry up, Gabrielle! I think they are about to change shifts."

Seeing someone walking towards the armory, she closes the door between the soldier's armory and the one they were in.

"They're here. We have to find another way out." Xena taps Gabrielle, who shuts the chest and latches it.

"Xena get the key back." Handing the key to her, "I'll find a way out."

Xena forces her hand corporeal and takes the key, slides it under the door and then slowly picks it up on the other side. A floating key might draw some attention even with the early morning brain fog of soldiers. Getting it to the brick she steadily slides it back into place and goes to check on Gabrielle.

Xena walks in to see the blonde struggling to push a chest.

"What are you doing?!"Xena fusses leaning back into the other room, where soldiers were sleepily changing. "I thought you were finding a way out!"

"It's Theodorus-ugh-The ally that likes spirals-hng." Gabrielle whispers between difficult pushes of the trunk "See?" revealing a hatch in the floor.

Lowering herself into the hole Gabrielle dotes, "I could see why the soldiers would be afraid of someone they never see enter or exit a place." and pulls the hatch closed.

Just as she disappears, the door opens and the large commander walks through, both going through Xena.

'You know I'll never get used to that.' she thinks.

Shutting the door, he turns to see his chest moved. Xena watches as a small smile comes across the bearded man's face and a huff of a laugh escape his lips. Walking over to the chest and easily moving it back to it original spot and sitting on top of it for a moment.

"She's got some plans. I'll say that."

At that, Xena rushes to the small passageway below him to find Gabrielle blindly crawling forward, after hearing the box move and the thunk of a person walking.

"I think you're right about Theodorus. I'll check where this lets out." Xena tells Gabrielle and leaves her alone in the darkness, thankful that she was wearing pants as the jagged rock scraped against her hands.

'I guess she has a lot of reasons to cover up' Gabriell ponders, her every thought ripping her back to the sweet young girl she met in the tavern. Her thoughts flare her anger once again, as she imagines why Eithne is on the way to the healers.

'If she wasn't important they would have just killed her, but I think I'm more afraid of what they want her for.' the bag of armor becoming heavier with each tug.

"Gabrielle!" Xena's ethereal voice bounces off the wall "There is a fork in the path ahead of you, when you reach it go left. It lets out outside the city walls. Meet me back at the house. I'm going to check on Eithne." Leaving knowing Gabrielle couldn't yell back to her without drawing attention.

Stopping and laying on her side in the cramped space, Gabrielle ties the bag to her ankle and continues forward.

"I'll probably be ancient by the time I get out of here." she huffs quietly and shakes an unseen bug off her hand.

'She better be okay.'

Appearing just outside of the castle gates, Xena admires her newly honed teleporting skills and heads off into the small building attached to the gardens.

Inside the building was a mass of cots for patients and a large work table full of herbs, tinctures, bottles, and bandages. Bent over the table was an old man angrily grinding up some herbs. No patients in sight. No Eithne in sight. Xena goes to stand next to him and looks at the herbs he's using, recognizing simple peppermint, lemongrass, and ashwagandha, but not the others.

"Something to wake them up, he says. He and I both know that no one uses peyote to wake someone up. I'm no genius, but I do know he's going to do something else besides help those three wake up a bit. I still don't know what was wrong with them." he stops grinding and pours the herbs into a small bag. "I've been doing this my whole life and never has anyone bossed me around like that guy."

Xena, realizing she was going to get no more information from the healer when he sat down and put his head down, decided to find out how far Gabrielle had gotten.

"Where in Tartarus is my kid!"

"Yes, they sent me down to get the prisoner's food. The last guy kept eating their food on the way." Minona, now dressed in the hoplite's uniform of the guy she jumped on the way in the back door to the kitchens, explained to the short bald man staring at her mistrustfully.

"Who's they?" He quizzes her, eyes inspecting her face.

"The commander and of course the other soldiers who caught him. Oh you should have seen the commander's face!" She pretended to remember something horrible and then leaned in closely. "Evidently, this made it all the way to the king, who, as you know, is very keen on keeping this week perfect, and wanted to fire the entire kitchen staff." The small man's eyes widen. "Of course, the commander calmed him down and told him that the soldier would be punished accordingly."

Becoming slightly frantic, the bug eyed man shoves the bags of bread and dried meat into Minona's hands, fretting "Oh... well.. yes... I wouldn't want to disappoint King Alexis. It's all there, of course. I packed them myself a quarter loaf, and a piece of meat for each. Please let Commander Theodorus know that I had no idea any of it was going on."

Backing out of the door Minona reassures the furry man, "I'm sure he knows you had no hand in it, but I'll tell him. Thank you!" and jets off to the jails and dungeon.

Arriving and showing the bags to the soldiers at the entrance, she slips in without any problem until...

"I haven't seen you before." A deep but kind sounding voice sounds from the corner, as Minona descends the last few steps the the dungeons.

"Oh, you wouldn't have. I'm new. I brought the food for the prisoners." She holds up the bags and flashes her sweetest smile.

Getting up from his chair next to the door, keys jingling at his hip, the large man faces her "I meet every soldier that comes into my army." Going to her and taking the bags from her hands to inspect them. "Where is my regular guy?" he asks eyeing her from the side.

"Food poisoning. Evidently, he ate some of the indian stall meat yesterday and has been spewing ever since. They said they wanted a new food deliverer and so here I am." Minona motions to herself confidently, his sweet eyes making her feel bad for lying to him, which she has never had a problem with before.

"Who hired you?" He questioned calmly, cinching the last bag and taking the keys from his hip, he faces her once again for an explanation.

Hoping this was the ally, she holds up her hands in fake surrender "Okay okay. I don't remember his name. It starts with a J sound though. Jax, Jason..."

Seeing the spiral on her palms, Theodorus looks into her eyes, thinking they were some of the most beautiful he had ever seen, and smiles "Must have been Jason." He goes to unlock the door for her "He's always doing stuff without permission."

"Sorry, I'm bad with names." She laughs and goes to the doorway, turning to look at his rugged face.

"No problems. I believe you." He meets her gaze and is immediately thankful that she is on his side.

She goes to walk in and is stopped by a hand,

"Hey, make sure you check on the old man. He seemed pretty distraught when his neighbor, the dark headed girl, was taken out." He holds her gaze for a second longer and goes to sit in his chair.

Shaking her head, Minona grabs a torch and starts with the first cell on the right, passing the bags through the bars and looking closely at each of the prisoners.

'Focus, focus." A little confused about her feelings for a man. 'Stop. He was just nice looking. You still love Eithne.' Minona thinks while trying to find the old man.

Halfway down the left passage, she finds him.

"Hey, they told me you might have had some issues with your cell neighbor earlier. You know the one that had been given a cake in a loaf of bread." she hints at the story Eithne had told her during their travels, recognizing the old man from her stories.

Looking up from the ground in fake fear, he looks at the lion maned girl with the same twinkle that he had when he looked at Eithne.

"Yes. She was screaming in her sleep and then woke up talking about a pain in her neck." he said in an annoyed tone "How's an old man supposed to get any sleep around here. You guys make us fight and then we aren't even allowed to sleep! It's madness I tell ya! You think you guys are gods!" He raises her fist at her and tries to contain the smile that creeps at the corners of his mouth.

"Well this isn't an inn old man." she says holding back the giggles at the old man's theatrics, getting Eithne's message in the man's rant and continues giving out the food.

Finishing up and knocking on the door to be let out, the brown eyed man opens the door and conversationally asks her "So did you handle him?"

"Yeah. He faked a heart attack to get out, but I think I got him under control." She hints as he locks the door.

"I never introduced myself" holding out his hand "I'm Commander Theodorus."

She takes the rough hand and introduces herself "I'm Kahina."

"Kahina. Will you be at the competition this afternoon? It should be an interesting one."

"Oh, I'll be around." turning at walking back up the stairs, her head filled with coded knowledge and fear of what this unknown king's plan was.

"Tell me again what happened, slowly."

"Yes, your highness. You see. I was going through my rounds and the guard let me and my partner in to check on the prisoners. We went in and began checking the prisoners and their cells to make sure the didn't have anything, so that the breakfast could be served next shift. When we got to the fourth cell, the big guy wouldn't wake up, and we tried everything. He was still breathing, so we just figured he was a heavy sleeper and went about our rounds as usual. A couple of cells later, the short guy wouldn't wake up either, and that's when I got a little worried. He was still breathing too, so we decided to finish the rounds and then call someone to check on them.

We moved on to the other side and the girl in the middle cell did the same thing. Just lying on the floor with her eyes closed and breathing, but no matter what we did she just wouldn't wake up. The old man said that they were all making weird noises for a while but then stopped suddenly. I had the guard at the door call for the healer.

We finished the rounds, while we waited for him, and then he called you." The soldier finished looking more worried than he did down in the dungeons.

King Alexis stood behind the large map table staring intently at the nervous man and then thanked him, sending him on his way.

Left alone in the strategy room, Menhit fumed.

'They are all about twenty. They all have the same symptoms. They all have something to do with Ares. Dammit he must have something to do with this.' thinking on the same few things since he saw the three lying on the tables.

"ARES!" He called angrily, knowing he would come if he called.

"You called M'Lady?" The cocky man swung around the doorway.

"What did you do?!" The king asked, a fit brewing.

"Let's see. I stopped by the tavern with all of the contestants for tomorrow and... had a little fun. I left them after a bit and visited one of my temples to see if I had any offerings." he held up the apple to show that he did, indeed, find an offering.

"No. You stopped by the prison and did something to those three. You're trying to play games, but I, Menhit, do not play games." Alexis stated, pointing at Ares and then himself.

"Still don't know what you mean." Ares tossed back as he strolled over to the plush couch in the corner and lounged back.

"Listen, Ares," He gritted, pointing his hand at the cocky god, causing him to lift off the couch and his throat to close uncomfortably, "You may think you know what is happening, but you don' had something to do with making those three sleep. I am here for business only and if you don't want to take this seriously then I'll get rid of you. I've gotten enough power that it wouldn't be a problem, but if you start to cooperate, I'll be sure to leave you b when the time comes. So, what is it?" Releasing his hold on the god.

Ares falls to the ground, rubbing his throat and breathing deeply, not that he could choke to death, but it's not exactly a comfortable feeling. He looks up at the smug king and relents

"Look, I didn't have anything to do with whatever you're talking about. I really was at that tavern. I even found you another deity while I was out. Some indian contortionist, and I told you about the slave that wasn't the same kid anymore. I've been doing what you asked me to. Why would I betray the person with all the cards?" Ares appeals to Menhit's need for power.

"Well... you did give me those other gods as well. Where is the contortionist?" Alexis relents, leaning back on the table.

Realising his appeal worked, Ares continued "I brought him to your guards. They said to tell you that he is ready for you when you want him."

"Very good, but I think it's time for you to stop playing around and tell me who your prodigy is." he points out and folds his arms over his chest.

"Who were the three?" Ares asked, attempting to stave him off for a bit longer gets up and swaggers over to the trapped goddess, turning on the smolder.

Feeling a bit excited and mischievous at the war gods approach, Menhit decides to play along, running a hand up Ares' toned bicep "They were all about twenty. The big guy, the little guy, and the girl that was my assassin before her tattoos were spotted."

A bit of bile rising in his throat, Ares swallowed thickly and pressed himself closer into the man, who arched into him "Well, if you want to play for a bit longer, I'll say that it's one of them." and pressed his lips the man's throat.

Leaning his head back, Menhit giggled, a bit unsettling in the manly throat "MMMMM, I knew it. It doesn't matter though. I'll just have to use all three. It won't be a problem." wrapping his hands around the god and pressing his midsection into him, he whispers "Now, let's go have a little fun ourselves.

Knowing he was caught between a rock and an even harder place, Ares gave in, thinking 'Well, it won't be the first time... or the last probably.'


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you think she got caught?" Gabrielle fretted flipping the scaly armor over in her hands.

"I don't know. Maybe. She wasn't there when I checked, just Theodorus and the other prisoners." Xena responded, never looking up from the map "I still don't know where Eithne is though. I checked the healer's and I guess they had already moved her. He said something about the king asking for something to wake them up, but he didn't seem to like the things he had been asked to use. He said something about peyote. Have you heard of that before?"

"Peyote…? Doesn't sound familiar. Maybe when Minona gets back-"

"Alright, here's the plan!" Minona bursts in holding a bag that she tosses some bread and cheese to Gabrielle and takes some for herself. "We wait." and takes a bite while sitting in front of the fire "Man, it really got cold out there."

"WAIT!?" Gabrielle shouts and stands in protest "No! We can't leave her in there.. Wherever that is."

"Ask her why Gabrielle." Xena demands calmly, ready to hear the woman's reason, going to lean against the stone hearth.

"Xena says to ask why."

"Look," Minona begins turning to face Gabrielle, putting her back to the fire "I know Eithne. She wouldn't do something to get her moved for no reason. She has a plan to save the other prisoners and if we interfere too much at the wrong time it'll ruin it. She's used to working alone and knows how to use that to her advantage." turning back to the fire and adding quietly "We'll know when it's time."

Not knowing what to say next, Gabrielle grabs the armor and goes to sit next to Minona and pats the ground next to her for Xena, who makes her way over.

"We got the armor." handing it to the woman, who puts down her bread and cheese and takes the silver metal.

"Nice! Did you have any problems?" She asks running her hand along the padded underside of the armor.

Glancing at Xena, she replies "Not too much. We had to solve a couple of puzzles and I had to crawl in a hole for what felt like miles, but we're here now." leaning in to see what Minona is looking for.

"Yeah? It seems like there are a lot of puzzles around here. Aha! There you are!" She exclaims pulling a thin seam, that unravels easily.

The string makes a small hole small enough for Minona to slip a finger in and feel around. Feeling a small slip of paper, she hooks it and pulls it out.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asks leaning in closer along with Xena, whose face is very close to her own.

"I'm not sure. The man who made the armor for her said that a friend would know when it was needed, and I think it's needed." she explained, unraveling it carefully.

Xena who had been inspecting it carefully announced "It's a recipe for a dry potion and a… spell?" she guessed not being too familiar with the dialect used.

"Xena said it's a recipe and spell?" Gabrielle questioned.

"I-I think so, but I'm not too familiar with some of these ingredients. Do you guys know?" Handing it off to Gabrielle.

Xena mumbles through the ingredients "Ambergris, Angelica, Anise, Basil, Bay, Benzoin, Black Pepper, Chrysanthemum, Cinnamon, Cypress, Eucalyptus, Eyebright?, Fenugreek, Hemlock, Holly, Juniper, Lemon, Lilac, Mandrake, Mugwort, Mustard, Myrrh, Olive oil, Peppermint, Pine, Sage, Sandalwood, St. John's Wort, Sweet Grass…"

"A pinch of each will clear her mind and bring her back to you,

Because she will not know what is true.

Her memory will be lost to fear,

But with this the future will be clear.

All her life her family was none,

But soon they will all be one.

She will fight the wrong, at first,

But only because she is cursed.

The only way to change her mind,

Is to be kind.

Her mother's will be the one,

That this spell shall be done.

Throw the herbs to the wind,

A from her mind the fear will rend.

Her love will burn in a blaze of glory,

And when she goes do not worry." Gabrielle recited the poem below the list.

"Okaaayyyyy and what does all that mean?" Minona asked

"I guess we have to throw this to her and say the spell 'Noster amor ad vos semper. ecce inimici.'"

"Something about love and enemies? I don't know latin." Xena states, thinking of places to get the herbs.

"Me neither."

"You neither what?" Minona asks, confused

"Sorry, Xena said she doesn't speak latin and I agreed that I don't either. You said the guy who made her armor wrote this?" Handing the paper off to Xena, who had been tugging at the edge.

"Yeah, We had been traveling through Italy with some celts and we came across this blacksmith. While he was repairing some armor, his father came in. He was blind and retired but insisted that he make her some armor when he heard her speak. He sat down with her in private. I still don't know what they talked about, but after a couple of days he emerged with this and told her about the paper. He said not to open it until she needed it." Minona explained "He must have known you guys would be greek if he wrote the rest like that."

"Sooo was he a oracle?" Gabrielle questioned, ignoring Xena, who had gotten up and was pacing while reading.

"I have no idea. He just made her the armor and paper and sent her on her way. He said his grandmother was Pythia?" she stated, questioning if that was the right name.

Gabrielle's mouth hung open, "You mean THE Pythia? The Oracle of Delphi?" her voice rising higher as the famous name rang in her head.

"I-I guess why?" Confused as to why Gabrielle was so flummoxed.

"Because she's one of the most- no, no, no. THE most famous oracle in Greece!" Turning to Xena, who had stopped pacing to listen to Gabrielle gush, "Our daughter really gets involved in some crazy stuff, huh?"

Smiling, Xena agrees "Just like her mothers."

They watch each other for a moment and then, reminded of the task at hand, Xena continues "Okay we really need to hurry and get all of these ingredients. How much time do we have?"

"Xena wants to know how much time we have until we need the herbs." Gabrielle relays.

"Let me ask the kernels." she states pulling the small bag of seeds from her hip and scattering them on the map in front of her.

Looking at them closely for a few minutes, Gabrielle and Xena continue to look over the instructions.

"Tomorrow at the arena. That's all I can get." She announces

"That's not much time for all these." Gabrielle worries her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Good thing there is a fully stocked healer and a lot of cultures around." Xena smirks "You ready for another adventure?" she asks one eyebrow raised.

"As long as there are no more tunnels." Gabrielle says while rubbing her scratched up elbows.

"No promises."

"WHAT are you two saying?!" Minona flops back and whines from her spot on the floor.

Just curious. Does anyone have a favorite character or least favorite character. Is there anyone you would like to see more of or know more about?


	14. Chapter 14

"Mmm… No, Sarah not that way… You can't swim yet…" Eithne fussed in her sleep

"Hey, boss! One of 'ems waking up" One of the guards called up the stairs.

"Ah, perfect timing. Has the indian healer already left?" Ilabrat,the kings assistant, floated down the stairs, his overly ornate purple robe swishing behind him.

"Yes, sir. About half an hour ago sir." The other guard answered as he unlock the door for the excited man.

"Oh, don't be so formal." He playfully hits the soldier's shoulder, causing a satisfying ding to resound in the cave-like hall.

The guard ignores him and, internally, breathes a sigh of relief when the iron door finally creakes open. Holding the door for Ilabrat as he sashayed in and closed it back after him.

"Sarah, where are your clothes… Lila is going to kill me." Eithne continued to talk in her sleep, unaware of the frightfully close face inspecting her's.

"Oh dear. Are we having a nightmare?" making his way over to the side of the room, "Let me help you with that." picking up a water bucket and dumping it directly on her face.

Eithne was shocked awake and quickly lurched forward, "Oof!" but was caught by the restraints "What?" she states with a deadpan face, looking around and realizing she is exactly where she thought she would end up, strapped to the table in one of the arena dungeons.

"Hello, girlie. You three thought you were so smart putting yourself to sleep with half pinches. You thought you would end up in some 'regular' healer's. No no sweetie. You have ended up even deeper than before." he taunts in his high-pitched feminine voice.

"Look." she pauses, dramatically, making it seem like it was the most difficult thing she could say "It's me you want. Let the others go."

"Oh!" Putting a hand to his chest dramatically and then dropping it with a laugh, "Too late sweetie. The other two have tried to play 'The Chosen One' card. So, all three of you will be tested."

"Oh, darn! I was so looking forward to being sacrificed to whatever weird gods you two worship." She feigns disappointment.

"Jeez. You go from dead inside to queen of snark quickly, don't you?" approaching her and leaning on his elbows as close as he could, he adds "But there's only room enough for one queen of snark here, and we all know that is me!" He throws one hand up dramatically.

"Oh my gods! This would be entertaining if I weren't TIED TO A TABLE!" She wiggles roughly for effect, causing the table to move.

"Calm down." He waves off her drama,"They are going to be here soon with food. You've been out since this morning."

"What time is it?" She questions in earnest, the only light source being a torch.

"It's the next morning. It took them all day to track down someone that could figure out what you little rascals did to yourselves. Luckily, the the people of the other cultures were very eager to help."

"What about the others?" hoping that her dream would be accurate.

"Still alive… sadly. I wanted to watch an execution, but NO. King Alexis changed his mind and has released them. It's down to you three now."

Three short knocks prevented Eithne from asking what it was that they would be doing. The door opened revealing the local healer, holding a plate of food and a large mug, with a team of guards behind him.

"Ah! Here's our special guest now! Welcome! Welcome! Please don't mind me!" Ilabrat fussed as the healer, Galen, walked in with an apologetic face.

The guards surrounded Eithne and tested her restraints before signaling Galen to begin feeding her.

"I wanted to be there to see the others, but I had to finish writing some decrees for the king." Ilabrat continued as the old healer brought the bread to her mouth.

The guards tensed as she opened her mouth.

'The others probably lashed out at him. Galen is too sweet to deserve that'' Eithne thought as she took a bite of the dry bread, but her mouth was already to dry to begin with and started choking.

Tenderly helping her lift her head, Galen helps Eithne drink. Being overly thirsty, she takes long draughts and empties the mug quickly. As Galen puts the mug down and watches her with large sad eyes, Eithne realizes something is wrong. The taste in her mouth, which she first thought was from the old bread, suddenly becomes overpowering, and she realizes it is from the drink.

Searching his eyes, she smiles at him to let him know that she forgives him. Her heart beat becomes faster and her vision blurs.

As she registers that her dream is becoming a reality, she whispers " _Na cinn seo caite._ " and goes limp.

A loud clapping from behind causes Galen to jump.

"Oh fantastic! That was brilliant! Aren't we lucky to have you on our side." Ilabrat nudges the doctor with his elbow while poking the normally fierce girl in the side. :Oh this afternoon will be a SHOW!" waving his hand dramatically once more and swishing out of the room.

"Yeah… a show." Galen mumbles clutching the mug, while the guards unlatch the restraints and lift the now unconscious, and seemingly small, girl and take her out of the room.

"Xena! Stop!" She fusses while slapping away the ghostly hand, "I got it."

Gabrielle inconspicuously browses the indian herbal stand, while watching out for approaching guards. Xena keeps trying to pull her hood down lower but keeps blocking her view in the process.

"Well hurry up then!" Xena goads and turns away to keep watch. Spotting the guard that they passed earlier who still hasn't looked up. "Idiot." Xena mumbles and is suddenly passed through by the familiar blonde who dashes straight into Takis' Tavern. "I hate it when she does that and follows.

Once inside, the two continue straight through the crowded bar and up the stairs. If it weren't for Gabrielle's upper arm strength, there was no way she could have gotten through the trapdoor, which she had to jump to reach.

Once through, she knelt down to convene with Xena,

"Okay. I got everything, I think, including ambergris. Did you know this is in whale guts?" she says, grossed out, holding up the small bag of the soft, crumbly stuff, the scent of the sea wafting to Xena. Luckily, Xena cannot smell.

"I did. Now, let's find-"

"Hey Gabrielle!" A blur shouts as it passes by, white coat swishing behind them.

"-Minona." Xena finishes, recognizing the blur as the woman she was speaking of.

"HEY! YOU! FREEZE!" A guard shouts as he stumbles across the rooftops towards them, more guards following.

Not thinking twice, Gabrielle takes off after Minona after shoving the herb bag into her pocket.

"GABRIELLE BESIDE YOU!" Xena shouts as a thin guard suddenly bursts up from the edge of the roof.

"Huh?" Minona turns around to see Gabrielle tackled to the ground and runs back to help.

Kicking and attempting to get at her sais, Gabrielle couldn't find a good opening on the heavily armored guard. Soon the man was hit hard from the side by the african goddess turned human, but he was quickly replaced by four other guards.

"Get off! XENA!" Gabrielle shouted as the guards overpowered both of them, Xena's ghostly form not able to do anything to the guards, much to her frustration.

"Fine! Fine! We'll co-operate!" She shouts as she stops struggling, Minona reluctantly following suit.

As the guards brought the women to their feet, the large commander appears over the edge of a nearby building and approaches.

"Sir, these two were seen together and the blonde one looks like the bard Gabrielle."

"Yes. Good job men. We will bring them to Alexis straight away. I believe we can catch him before the competition starts at the arena." He states refusing to make eye contact with either of the women.

"The arena? I thought they were at the lake today?" Gabrielle questions, worry rising slowly in her stomach.

His eyes slide to look her dead in the eye, "Plans have changed." and walked away motioning for the guards to follow.

Xena, following closely beside Gabrielle, reassures, "It's all going to be okay. We had to get into the competitions somehow. Now we have an escort."

They are quickly pulled and pushed through doors, down stairs, and straight through town into the arena. They are led into one of the holding rooms just before the hallway that leads into the arena. The king stood in the middle of the room, his assistant fixing his deep red himation. Turning around, he cracked an awful smile.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" he regarded them, "Gabrielle, how they have missed your stories in the taverns. Why did you leave? And who is your friend? Have you moved on from Xena so fast" he teased grossly, his assistant snickering behind him.

"Hah! If only you knew!" Xena laughed.

"Sir, we trailed them as soon as we recognized them." The lead guard reported.

"Would you like them in holding until after the competition, sir?" Theodorus asked, not quite making eye contact with the king.

His smile growing nastier, Alexis approached the two restrained women and looked them both up and down "Hmmmmm… You seemed to be upset by the display the other day. I think that will be a good punishment. Put them right on the field with us and make them watch." turning to look at Ilabrat, "What do you think?"

"Oh delightful, your highness." he said overjoyed.

"Don't speak Minona. I don't think he has recognized you." Xena instructs as she sees her open her mouth to speak.

"What crime have we committed?" Gabrielle asks.

"Oh! You haven't committed any crimes. You're just very special. If there is any crime it's ungratefulness. I reserved that box for you, got you some of the best security in Greece, and requested you to be one of the star acts. I will not tolerate ungratefulness, so you will be attending the show." Turning to make some last minute adjustments before the show, he stops and adds, "EVERYONE will be there. PREPARE A CAGE!" he claps.

The two are pulled out of the room and put into one of the slave rolling cages. The guards are dismissed by Theodorus as the rest of the competitors line up at the mouth of the arena around them. The large man leans into the cage,

"Do what you need to." and begins to walk away.

The cage door moves slightly, but Minona grabs the wooden bars and holds it shut, looking after the man as he walks around the corner.

Alexis sweeps through the large crowd of armored contestants and waves at the two women in the cage, stopping just before the opening and turning around.

He dramatically raises his arms and states "IT IS TIME!"


	15. Chapter 15

"You two pull the lions cart! You! Prepare the bulls release. And you two! The king has some people in that cage and wants them for the finale. Once the other contestants are off the field you are to pull them on along with the three slave fighters." The foot soldiers' captain directed as the other contestants walk past him.

"YES SIR!" they obeyed with quick bows and ran off to their places.

"Gabrielle stay calm." Xena directed as she took Gabrielle's face in her hands, "We'll figure something out. We just have to wait for the right moment. I'll keep checking the fields and the arena dungeons. She has to be close by if they are going to be part of this. Okay?" Xena searched her love's green eyes and saw the hard resolve there but also the fear behind it.

A quick nod was all Gabrielle could manage at the moment, and Xena responded with a hard kiss and disappeared… well tried to disappear. Her form wavered and then snapped harshly back into place. A quick shock ran through both Minona and Gabrielle's bodies

"What?" Xena questioned shaking her head and looking at her hands.

"OW!" Taking the hand that wasn't holding the doors and shaking it.

"Keep it down!" The guard orders, to which Minona responds with a swift poking out of her tongue.

"What just happened?!" Gabrielle questioned worriedly as she also shook out the shocking feeling.

"I-I don't know. Maybe I have just worn my spirit out of teleporting." she guesses while taking a step towards the bars. She hesitantly puts her arm through the bars…

"OWWW!" Minona jumps, refusing to let go of the door.

"What did I just say?!" the guard turns around and jabs at her with a spear, poking her in the thigh but not breaking her skin.

"Xena, I think you're trapped too." Gabrielle whispers and steps towards Xena.

"How?" Xena starts looking closely at the edges of the cage.

Minona turns towards Gabrielle and whispers."Xena's stuck too?"

"Yeah. That's why we keep getting shocked." Gabrielle answers while copying Xena's actions in the cramped cage and inspects her side of the bars.

"Oh no." the dark woman says, shaking her head.

"What?" Gabrielle and Xena both echo and stand to look at the woman, who turns and licks the bars.

"Salt… They salted the cage." She confirms her assumption in between smacks of her lips.

"What does salt have to do with it?" Gabrielle anticipates Xena's question.

"Salt can keep spirits out of a place but it can also keep them in if you want. If she followed us in when the cage was open, then she is trapped like us." She murmurs.

"They must have known we were coming or… or that I travel with you… I shouldn't have let you come here." Xena worries and paces the small space.

Gabrielle grabs her and grabs her face, just as Xena did too her earlier "What did you just tell me?"

"That we'll figure something out. We always do right?" Gabrielle says confidently, her thoughts solidifying for her love and their daughter.

"We do."

"Okay." Letting go of the ghostly figure's face. "And besides you couldn't have stopped me." Gabrielle jokes, hoping to lighten both of their moods.

"Oh yeah?" Xena perks up a bit, knowing they have plenty of time now.

"Guys, I love hearing one sided flirting," Minona teases sarcastically from her side of the cage, where she was looking as far out as the bars allowed "but I think we should discuss a plan. We could try opening the bars."

All three look around to see about 30 guards watching standing and watching intently.

"Any other ideas?" Gabrielle asks, sitting down when she suddenly feels another shock.

"Mmm." Minona stifles her groan to keep the guards attention off of them "and Xena will you stop touching the bars?"

"Sorry." Xena says from her spot on the floor, where she had tried to lean back.

Looking up at Minona, Gabrielle relays "She says sorry." looking back at Xena, "Why don't you lean on me?" Sitting back against the bars and accepting the warrior into her arms.

"So here's what I think…"Minona sits down as well and laces her arm around the bars "Why don't we…"

"Eithne get back her! I'm not done changing you yet!" Cyrene calls after her as she runs through the tavern stark naked.

"Catch me Gammy Cywene!" She responds, picking up speed around the hallway. All of the patrons had already left for the evening, so it was a very weird moment when a tiny naked Eithne ran smack into a leather clad leg and back onto the floor. Cyrene rounded the corner and her laughing ceased as she saw the god of war standing in front of her.

"She's not ready yet." She states as tiny girl ran directly into her arms and gave no fuss when Cyrene dressed her.

"She was made for this. She was just too small before. I said she gets two years. I even gave you a couple of extra months. She's old enough now to eat and learn and that's all I asked of you." He stated and began approaching her with his arms outstretched.

"No Ares. You took my children. Isn't that enough?" Backing away and hugging the child closer as Eithne shoved her face into her neck.

"She isn't yours to keep she is MINE!" Ares bellows and Cyrene's arms fly open, but instead of the child falling she is sent backwards into Ares awaiting Arms. He holds against the tiny fists and feet that flail at him, proud that his child is so fiery.

"She'll be great one day. You'll see."

"CYWENE! CYWENE!" Eithne cries as they begin to disappear, and she watches as Cyrene runs at their fading forms and can hear her yelling faintly,

"NO! EITHNE!" Her screams fading into whispers.

"You're home now my Little Warrior Princess."

The dream she had never seen before plays in her head causing her to toss and turn roughly, but something was holding her down. She slips into another nightmare.

****************************************************************************************  
" **Ladies and gentlemen! I thank you all for being so gracious about our change of plans. I hope you have enjoyed the bull and lion fighting today! It seems as though nature really has designed the perfect predator. Now you may be wondering why I am on the field. It is because I have a particular interest in the next competition. Let's see if one of our own gods has designed an even better predator!"** Alexis bellows from the middle of the bloody field as Ares appears in a large plume of red smoke. The last of the mangled contestants file out.

"Xena! Gabrielle! Look!" Minona gasps as the last limping warrior walks past and a small man strapped to a board is wheeled past, followed by a larger man,, and finally the muscular woman she traveled with.

"Eithne!" Gabrielle shouted and flew to the bars, as did Xena, but they all ignored the shocks in exchange for a closer look.

"Eithne, Wake up!"

"Over here, please! Open your eyes!"

They all three yelled and shook the cage to no avail. The dark headed girl did not open her eyes as she was wheeled past them and out of the hallway.

"Keep quiet!" The irritated guard poked at Gabrielle and Minona hard enough that a bruise would surely form.

"Okay and now the cage!" The commander beckoned for them, and the guards lifted and pulled the tiny cage out into the arena.

" **You see, Our god of war doesn't want to reveal who his prodigy is, so I decided that a test would be far more entertaining. They have been put under a spell that reverts them to an animalistic version of themselves, so they will fight as long as I tell them to fight and will fight whoever I tell them to fight. So first they will face each other!"** Alexis addresses the audience and winks at the women in the cage, as they are placed beside him, his assistant, and Ares, who hasn't looked up yet. " **Guards unstrap them."** he demands, the crowd going wild with anticipation.

As the guards set to work, Alexis and his assistant began chanting some words none of them can understand.

"I'll kill you! You know that don't you!" Minona shouts and goes to open the cage, but is held back by Gabrielle, who whispers,

"Not yet." in her ear

"She needs to wait until we have a clear shot at getting to Eithne. There are too many guards right now." Xena coaches Gabrielle.

" **Ah! They are waking up!"** Alexis says with a gross grin the low set sun casting a villainous shadow behind him.

Looking to the contestants, everyone watched as the large russet skinned man flew off the table, breathing heavily, and searching around him crazily. The smaller man climbed up and perched on the top of his leaned back table, while watching the other two contestants. Neither of their loincloths doing them much good and both of their eyes wide.

Eithne, on the other hand, slowly opened her eyes, revealing bright red irises.

"What did you do to them?" Ares asked, glancing at the three in the cage, feeling a pang of deep guilt when he saw the heartbreak in their eyes.

Slapping the god's back, "An old egyptian spell, and I threw some Greek influences in there to give it a good kick." He said with pride, Ilabrat looking at him with admiration and then going back to watch.

Eithne gracefully stood and ran her finger through her long, dark hair. The big contestant began running full speed at her back, but she jumped and flipped behind him, causing him to run directly into the smaller man and knocking him off his perch. The two become a cloud of dust and fists, brawling wildly around the arena, while Eithne watched quietly, head tilted slightly.

After a minute or so of the two men fighting, Alexis becomes impatient and commands Eithne "End it."

Not turning to look at her commander, she sprints full force into the quarrel and does a war cry.

"AYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!"

Her movements become a blur. Hands flying out to poke as the other blocks. Using the momentum of a fist to send one flying over her. A side kick quickly become a leg broken in half with a stomp. Leaving the large man face down in the dirt and making no attempts to move, and the other screaming and vomiting from the pain of the break.

Untouched, Eithne turns back for her next command, but the face she sees causes her eyes to glow brighter. Her eyes cannot fully focus and her brain is scrambled, but she hate him. She has no idea why, but she knows that he is her enemy. Not needing a command, she again, launches full force at her target.

"Oh sh-" Ares puts his arms up for the impact.

" **Cease!** " Alexis demands, as the guards surround them with raised swords.

Eithne freezes for a moment in mid attack, face snarling, and then she just straightens up and faces Alexis to await another command. The crowd goes wild, thinking that the show of control was fantastic.

"Now?" Gabrielle asks Xena, who was holding her tightly, while she and Minona were pressed up against the bars.

"Not yet."

" **It seems we have a Winner!"** Alexis announces, parting the guards and going to stand behind the warrior girl." **Now, for the grande finale! You will see this amazing warrior fight the partner of Xena, Gabrielle, whoever happens to be with her in the cage, and… Ares, the god of war."**

'What?!" All four echo each other as the guards converge on them.

"That's it! I'm out!" Ares states and snaps his fingers, nothing happening.

" **Sorry babe!"** the king sarcastically apologizes, " **You're part of this whole plan. I couldn't let you just leave before the end."** dropping some powder on the ground that he had slapped on the god's back as the guards let the women out of the cage at sword point.

Coming to stand beside Ares, Minona fusses "You can't help us out here?"

"Sorry, Minona. Looks like you're not the only one who is having some godhood dysfunction."

"Ares!" Xena hisses.

" **Ah! Minona! I knew you looked familiar. So glad you could make it! Oh goody! This will be quite the fight. Let's see if those psychic abilities come in handy against a killing machine. "** He states, putting Eithne a few steps towards them.

"Eithne. It's me. Kahina. Remember? I traveled with you after Cyrene." Minona coaxed, walking forward slowly with her hand out. Eithne responding with a snarl and a jump forward.

Minona snatches her hand back, and Xena whispers something to Gabrielle, who begins digging around in her pockets.

" **Haha! No amount of coaxing will calm her. No weapon will defeat her. She is at my beck and call. She is MY Warrior Princess!"** Alexis laughs, and then begins chanting along with Ilabrat.

"Eithne. It's me Xena, your mother. You have to think about who you are. Don't let him control you. You aren't a murderer." Xena approaches her one step at a time, searching the red eyes for any hint of a break, "You have fought against being used all of your life and searched for Gabrielle and I, your mothers. We're here now. You can end all of this." Xena continued seeing the red get less intense for a moment and her face soften.

" **That's enough! Eithne, now!"**

At Alexis' command, Eithne launched directly at Ares, who flew backwards. The girl palmed at his nose, cleanly breaking it, and got in a couple of chest jabs before Minona grabbed her from behind. Tossing her head back, Eithne headbutted the human goddess making her vision blur and ears ring, but it didn't make her let go. Falling backwards, Minona wraps her legs around the struggling women, nearly pinning her, but Eithne pokes her outer thighs, causing her to lose gripping ability. Eithne flings her legs back and is suddenly on top of Minona making two quick jabs to her armpits, leaving her unable to move her arms. Looking up Eithne sees Ares sitting up once again and leaps over to him.

"Xena help me." Gabrielle calls her over, "Do you remember the spell?" both running to the brawl.

"Yeah."

"We'll both grab her and chant. NOW!" Gabrielle yells as she slams into her daughter, both tumbling to the side.

Xena also wraps herself around her daughter as they both chant, "'Noster amor ad vos semper. ecce inimici." as Gabrielle empties the contents of her hand onto the struggling girl.

A bright light surrounds the three, and, for a moment, they are suspended in a warm familial hug. A feeling of peace and love washes over them, as though nothing could ever harm them, and no evil could ever exist. Xena and Gabrielle look down into their daughter's bright blue eyes and beautiful face, that looks back at them with a loving smile. Her eyes slide to look between them, and her smile falls. A sword comes between them and holds at Eithne's neck. Following the path of the sword, Xena and Gabrielle are sucked out of the beautiful moment by Alexis' face grinning down at them. The crowd hushed from the display of lights.

"Aw. Look at that. Mommies and daughter united, finally. Well, sorry to break up the party, but you daughter has an obligation to fill. Come along." Coaxing the girl to stand and move away from Gabrielle and the faint, glowing Xena.

"Yes. Right this way. Very good." he goads, as Eithne steps away from her parents and towards himself, guards surrounding the others.

Suddenly, Minona throws something towards her, and Eithne registers it as a dagger. Grabbing it out of the air, she twists and dodges, jabbing the knife into his heart… but Ilabrat had been too quiet and ran a sword through her back and ribs.

"Guards! Back off" Theodorus commands running onto the field.

The guards release their prisoners, as Eithne and a the king watch each other. Alexis' body begins to morph and change to the female form of Menhit. Dark skin, and cat eyes losing their life. They both fall to their knees, while Xena, Gabrielle, and Minona grab Eithne and pull her away.

"Eithne! Eithne! Can you hear me?" Gabrielle asks as Minona works at the sword in her back.

"Ye-" she attempts to respond as blood begins to spill from her mouth, and her eyes begin to roll back.

"No, no, no. Pull out the sword. We need to lay her back. Get your coat to put pressure on it." Xena demands as she holds her daughter's face "Stay with me Eithne! Come on, baby, it's okay. We'll fix it." earning a smile and cough from the dying girl below her, more blood pouring from her mouth.

"It's too deep!I can't make it stop!" Minona frets, holding the already soaked jacket over the wound, her hands covered in Eithne's blood.

"We have to! We just got her back!" Gabrielle negates, when Eithne's eyes begin to flutter closed and her body begins to struggle harshly for air.

"Someone!... Ares! Do something!" Xena yells, looking for the war god. Turning around, she finds him rising from Menhit's dead body holding a glowing, swirling ball of multicolored energy, and the dagger.

"Ares." Xena warns, causing the god to look up from the orb at her.

"If anyone deserves that it's me!" Ilabrat screams and runs at the god, who, without breaking eye contact, holds his arm out. Ilabrat skewers himself, and a long string of red glowing light adds itself to the orb.

Looking at the three worried women and the dying girl in front of him, Ares begins "I- Maybe this will earn your forgiveness."

His face, worried, he holds the orb in front of him and blows it like a kiss. The energies scatter and converge around the four and create a whirlwind of light and color. A final bang of white hot light, and the spirits are gone.

In it's place Minona rises, glowing, her godly powers restored, and her eyes glowing white with visions. Gabrielle rises and looks over to see Xena fully human, once again. Not sure if her eyes were tricking her she reached out and ran her hand along her arm. What was normally cold, textureless, transparent skin, was now warm tan skin.

"Xena! You're back!" Gabrielle squealed excitedly, hugging the disoriented Warrior Princess.

"What about the souls?"Xena questioned incredulously, amazed at how wonderful it felt to be able to actually feel Gabrielle in her arms.

"I think a couple of god souls would be a fair exchange, besides they don't have a body to go back to." Ares answered, earning awed looks from the women.

"What about-?" Gabrielle asks, turning around to look at Eithne, but in her place was a tiny, unscarred, sleeping, baby.

Too shocked at first, Xena and Gabrielle just watched as the child breathed, her little chest rising and falling peacefully, and small murmurs coming from it's mouth.

"Is it-?" Xena began

"It's her." Ares answered, "I can't change the past, but I could try and fix it." he admitted looking down in shame.

Looking from Ares, Gabrielle reaches for the infant and takes her into her arms. Xena comes to sit closely beside her and places one hand on Eithne's head .

Commander Theodorus removes his cape and goes to wrap it around Xena's naked form, while he sends another guard to get a blanket.

"Xena. She's ours." Gabrielle whispers, while they both marvel at the form in her arms.

Hearing Gabrielle's voice, Eithne's eyes open. The bright blue irises looking between both of her moms' faces. Smiling, she grasps onto one of Xena's fingers that she had run down her arm.

"She's ours." Xena affirms, voice cracking with tears. Looking up to Ares "Thank you."

"You two deserve so much more."

Gabrielle looks up at Ares with tears in her eyes, as well "Yes, thank you. Will she remember anything.?"

Minona interrupts, going to stand beside Theodoru and Ares, "No. She might have dreams, but if you tell her. That's all she'll think they are." she smiles, Theodorus lacing his hand into hers.

Xena and Gabrielle stand with their new child, and the crowd cheers uncontrollably, reminding everyone that they were still being watched. At the loud noise. Eithne's face shows sign of crying.

"Shh, shh. It's alright." Gabrielle comforts her.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Xena decides, walking with one hand around Gabrielle and the other in Eithne's grip.

"Where are we going to stay?"Gabrielle asks, pulling her eyes from her daughter's face.

"Why don't we stay in Eithne's home. We can add onto it, and it'll be an interesting story to say that she built it." Xena jokes, feeling as though her heart could burst from the amount of joy she was experiencing.

"I think I have enough stories for a few lifetimes, now."

The guard with the blanket meets them at the exit to the arena and they swaddle their new child tightly and head home to a fire, sleep, and many packages of food and clothes.

Thank you for reading. I think I'm going to continue this story as one shots and then a larger story of Eithne as she grows up and begins to question her dreams. Let me know if that sounds interesting or not.


	16. Chapter 16

I have continued this story in another fanfiction called The Perfect Mix: The Baby Years.

It continues on the new family's journey with Xena and Gabrielle as parents.

Maybe fluff maybe something more serious. We'll see!


End file.
